Saber Amar
by RafaCarol
Summary: Saber deixar alguém te amar não é apenas uma recompensa, mas também um teste, onde cada desafio pode unir duas pessoas opostas ou acentuar as diferenças. E é isto que um jovem casal tem que aprender... [Sesshoumaru e Rin M por segurança: insinuações]
1. Amar pela primeira vez

**Saber amar**

_por RafaCarol_

**- Capítulo Um –**

**Amar pela primeira vez**

Estava sentada na sala trocando os canais da tv. Nada de bom, tédio. Apertava compulsivamente o botão do controle até resolver desligar o aparelho. Deixou o controle sobre o sofá e foi até a sacada observar a cidade, a noite chegava, que horas eram? Algo entre seis horas, talvez.

Debruçou no parapeito olhando a cidade movimentada, pessoas voltando do trabalho, carros lotando as ruas, pedestres desatentos e apressados. Sinceramente nada daquilo lhe parecia interessante, ainda mais com aquele perfume espalhado no ar. Era o cheiro dele, não? Em todo lugar, afinal, estava na casa dele. Aquele perfume que vinha mais forte do corredor. Vinha dele.

O amava demais, tanto que chegava a doer, a sufocar. Talvez, se tivesse tentado resistir, mas pra quê? Se era maravilhoso estar com ele, se ele quebrava a sua rotina. Às vezes sentia-se um pouco insegura, mas ao estar com ele tirava forças de algum lugar. Era louca por ele e não dava para negar, nem evitar e muito menos resistir.

- Você viu isso?

A voz dele tirou-a de seus pensamentos, não ouviu quando ele saiu do banho. Caminhou pelo corredor, seu coração acelerando a cada passo. Parou na porta do quarto dele.

- Vi o...

Mal pode terminar, estava prensada entre o batente da porta e ele, que tomou seus lábios em um beijo quente, deslizando as mãos pelos seus braços, tocando-lhe a nuca e o queixo. O que fazer se estava paralisada? Deus! Ele controlava toda a situação, seus toques eram perfeitos.

- Você sabe... – disse encostando o nariz no dela, as mãos segurando seu rosto – que eu... – encostou suas bochechas, falando no ouvido dela, enquanto as mãos deslizavam pelos seus braços – te amo, né?

Ele sorriu, soltando o ar na orelha dela, que sentiu o tremor das pernas e o frio na barriga aumentarem. Colocou os braços sobre o ombro dele, tentando não desfalecer. Precisava mesmo responder? Se precisava, sinceramente não ia conseguir. Colocou os braços sobre o ombro dele, passando as mãos pelos cabelos que lhe caíam até os ombros. Céus! Ele estava de toalha, o corpo quente do banho, o cabelo molhado pingando, o cheiro másculo dele entorpecendo-a. Era tentação demais.

Procurou seus lábios, respondendo assim a qualquer pergunta, mostrando a intensidade do seu sentimento. A paixão atravessava sua alma e transbordava pelo seu corpo. Precisava dele.

- Também... te... amo... demais.

Sussurrou entre o beijo. Ele sorriu com os lábios colados, enlaçando forte a cintura dela, fazendo o espaço entre o batente da porta e ele mais apertado ainda. O que fazer a não ser se entregar? Curvou a coluna, mantendo os corpos mais próximos. Ele aproveitou separando os lábios, não antes de morder-lhe o lábio inferior, e desceu uma trilha de beijos até o pescoço dela, arrancando suspiros. Sentiu a mão dele deslizar por baixo de sua blusa e passar por sua barriga. Arranhou as suas costas, mordendo-lhe de leve o ombro.

Ele beijou-a novamente. E, segurando a barra da blusa, encarou-a sério:

- Você sabe que eu não te forçaria a nada, Rin.

- Eu sei. – ela abaixou o rosto – Eu... – olhou-o séria – também... – mordeu seu queixo – te quero... – mordeu o lábio inferior – Sesshou. – sorriu maliciosamente beijando-o.

Mal conseguia formular algum pensamento coerente, sua mente enviava-lhe pensamentos desconexos, seu corpo apenas reagia às carícias de seu namorado. Prendeu a respiração ao senti-lo tirar sua blusa, as mãos deslizando acima de seu corpo. Fechou os olhos, recebendo beijos no pescoço e colo. Soltou um gemido ao sentir a mão dele tocá-la sobre o sutiã e os dentes dele deslizando pelo pescoço.

Olhou-o com desejo, mas o medo podia ser notado em seus olhos chocolates. Sesshoumaru tomou-lhe os lábios, levando-a até a cama e a deitando gentilmente. Subiu sobre ela cariciando seu rosto e beijou-lhe a testa, os lábios, o queixo, o colo, o vale entre os seios. Encarou-a sério, como se pedindo permissão, e alcançou o fecho de seu sutiã.

Rin apenas curvou as costas, tornando a ação mais fácil, colando os corpos. Mais uma peça sua era tirada. Ele acariciou-a, as mãos deslizando pela pele nua, provocando gemidos. Debruçou sobre ela, mordendo-lhe os ombros, sugando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

- Sesshou...

Puxou ar para os pulmões quase vazios. As costas arqueadas, os corpos quase completamente nus, as mãos dele abrindo sua calça jeans. E apenas pensou como a toalha dele ainda continuava enrolada em sua cintura. Agora era apenas uma peça em cada um.

Sesshoumaru observou o corpo quase nu de sua namorada, em seus olhos o dourado de desejo mesclou com um olhar apaixonado. Ia comentar a beleza dela quando Rin beijou-o.

- Xiu... - suas mãos desceram pelo peito dele - não fale nada... - passou as unhas pela barriga - é a minha vez.

Mordeu o ombro, arranhando costas, tórax. Alcançou o lóbulo da orelha sugando-o. Passou levemente a ponta dos dedos pela barriga trabalhada dele e o arranhou antes de finalmente segurar a barra da toalha. Mas, ele segurou suas mãos, beijou a palma de cada uma e segurou-as sobre a cabeça dela.

- Nada disso, mocinha.

Não pode protestar ele calou-a, beijando mais ardentemente, intensificando as carícias. Tocando-a na parte interna da coxa, ele beijava-lhe a barriga. Ela, com as mãos livres, enroscava os dedos nos cabelos dele.

- Sesshou...

Um som ensurdecedor assustou-os, o telefone acabara de tocar. Ele rosnou, com a calcinha dela entre os dentes, quando ela se esticou para alcançar o telefone.

- Não... – tentou segurar os braços dela, mas ela já estava com o fone no ouvido – atenda. – acabou por completar baixo, fulminando-a com o olhar.

- O Sesshou? – ela ria marotamente, provocando-o – Ahn, deixa eu ver se ele não está ocupado... Sesshou... é pra você, a Kagura.

Estendeu o fone para ele, mostrando um sorriso como o de uma criança que fez arte. Sesshoumaru respirou profundamente e arrancou o telefone das mãos dela.

- Oi, Kagura?

Rin respirou fundo, Kagura era ex-namorada de Sesshoumaru. Não queria ficar ali ouvindo a conversa dos dois, tentou sair debaixo dele, mas ele segurou-a com seu peso.

- Onde pensa que vai? – falou tampando o fone.

- Deixar você falar mais à vontade... – respondeu tentando livrar-se dele.

Sesshoumaru segurou as mãos dela novamente sobre a cabeça, chupando o pescoço dela.

- Claro que estou ouvindo, Kagura... – sorria ironicamente para Rin – Certo, fim de semana que vem?

Ouvindo isso Rin tentava se desvencilhar do namorado, soltou as mãos, empurrando-o pelos ombros. Ele sorriu, achando lindamente engraçado o ciúmes dela. Ainda mantendo-a presa com seu corpo, buscou com a mão livre sua intimidade, acariciando com firmeza a parte interna das coxas e deslizando a mão por dentro da calcinha.

- Seshou... – Rin gemeu alto com o toque íntimo.

- Barulho? Deve ser o rádio...

Sesshoumaru mantinha o sorriso, encarando Rin. Beijou-lhe os seios, ainda massageando suas partes. Ela não se debatia mais, estava totalmente entregue, precisava tê-la, queria senti-la.

- Está certo então, preciso desligar. Tchau. – nem esperou a resposta e desligou o telefone – E você, não ouse mais fazer isto. Este momento... – mordiscou um dos seios – é... – mordiscou o ombro – só... – o pescoço - nosso... – mordeu e chupou o lóbulo da orelha.

Rin nada pôde responder, além de murmúrios e gemidos. Logo já não havia roupas separando os corpos. Nada, além da vontade deles, poderia terminar com aquilo. Ele encaixou-se entre as pernas dela, acariciando-lhe as coxas.

- Tem certeza, Rin? – olhava-a nos olhos, tentando transmitir segurança.

- Sim... – sorriu, um pouco nervosa e tímida.

- Te amo. – disse ao ouvido dela, num sussurro rouco.

- Sesshou...

Falou o nome dele mais uma vez aquela noite. Apegava-se a ele, agarrando-lhe firme as costas. Fechou os olhos, tentando ignorar aquela dor incômoda. Sentiu Sesshoumaru acariciar-lhe o rosto e os cabelos, olhou-o, ele parecia preocupado. Respirou fundo e deu um pequeno sorriso, mostrando que ele podia continuar.

- Eu não quero machucá-la, Rin.

- Você não está... Só preciso me acostumar...

- Se você... – continuava acariciando o rosto dela.

- Não tem outro lugar que eu quisesse estar, senão aqui com você... Esse momento é só nosso, Sesshou. – sorriu puxando-o para mais um beijo.

Ele sorriu ao perceber que ela utilizara as mesmas palavras que ele. Amava Rin demais, não se importava com o que pensassem ou falassem deles. No começo não tinha sido fácil, fazer Rin acreditar nele, os dois ficarem juntos, convencer a família dela, mas, agora tinha a certeza de que tudo valera a pena. Aprofundou-se nela, desejava-a tanto.

Rin soltou um gemido de dor, arranhando as costas de Sesshoumaru.

- Fique calma... – beijou-lhe o ombro.

Sesshoumaru era realmente tudo o que ela sempre quisera. Teve tanto medo no começo, não queria se machucar como tantas outras vezes, mas ele era diferente, confiava nele. Confiava tanto que agora estava ali, desejara aquilo e ele estava sendo mais incrível do que ela poderia ter imaginado. Procurou-lhe os lábios, enroscando os dedos em seus cabelos, aproveitando cada momento, movendo-se embaixo dele.

Ele intensificou o movimento. Corpos suados deslizavam ágeis entre gemidos, sussurros roucos e, acima de tudo, o desejo de serem apenas um.

- Me ame... - sussurrou rouca no ouvido de Sesshoumaru.

- Com todo prazer...

Os dois riram. Sesshoumaru mantinha um braço ao lado do rosto de Rin e o outro, hora apoiado ao lado do corpo dela, hora deslizando por ele. Rin passava as unhas pelas costas dele, às vezes dando-lhe leves mordidas no ombro. Sugou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, enroscando as pernas na cintura dele, que rosnou.

- Rin...

Pronunciou o nome num gemido rouco, o que ela adorou ouvir, passando a língua pela orelha dele. Sesshoumaru segurou-lhe firme a cintura e afundou o rosto no cabelo dela, apoiando o queixo no ombro. Os movimentos cada vez mais rápidos.

Rin soltou um gemido alto, abraçando-o forte e mordendo-lhe o ombro.

- Te quero... tanto... – sussurrou quase sem ar.

- Eu também... minha Rin...

Ela sorriu, agora era dele e ele dela, nada poderia mudar aquilo. Jogou a cabeça pra trás soltando um gemido rouco, assim como o dele. Chegaram ao êxtase.

Sesshoumaru deitou ao lado dela, puxando-a para si. Segurava-lhe a cintura e acariciava o rosto, admirando-a próximo.

- Meu anjo... – depositou-lhe um beijo na testa.

Encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, passando a mão pelo tórax. Não tinha palavras, preferiu ficar quieta naquele momento a dizer besteiras, como sempre. Olhou-o nos olhos, tão perfeito. Segurou-lhe a mão e beijou os dedos.

A noite finalmente havia chego, o quarto estava mais escuro, ficaram um tempo ali abraçados, descansando e curtindo um ao outro.

- O que a Kagura queria? – não resistiu, precisava saber.

- Me chamar pro aniversário dela. – respondeu olhando para o teto.

- Você vai? – deitou sobre ele, com os braços ao lado de seu rosto, encarando-o.

- Nós vamos. – encostou a testa na dela.

- Eu não sei se quero ir... – fez biquinho e uma cara que Sesshoumaru achou muito fofa.

Ele não respondeu e ela também não falou mais nada, não era uma boa hora para brigar. Encostou a cabeça no peito dele, sentindo o seu perfume, agora impregnado nela também. Ficaram ali deitados, ele acariciando as costas e o cabelo dela. Agora sua Rin.

- Está ficando tarde, tenho que ir... – fez uma cara triste, as mãos sobre peito dele e o queixo sobre as mãos.

- Você quer ir? – passava as mãos no cabelo dela.

- Eu preciso... Por mim eu ficaria aqui com você...

- Ainda vamos dar um jeito. É cedo para pensarmos nisto...

O que? Como assim? Ele queria... Ficar só... Com ela? Morar? Morar com ela? Casar? Será? Tolices de adolescente. Encostou a testa nas mãos, escondendo o rosto. Como ele podia gostar de alguém tão boba quanto ela?

- Você me leva? – voltou a olhá-lo.

- Não queria...

- Oras! – ela riu, dando um tapa no braço dele.

- Além de folgada é violenta.

- Seu... – preparou-se para levantar quando ele segurou seus braços e ficou sobre ela.

- Seu o que? – brincava encostando o nariz no dela.

- Seu... seu...

- Seu? – distribuía beijos pelo seu rosto.

- Ahh, eu te amoooo! – e beijou-o.

Não importava se fossem diferentes, eles se completavam.

_(Continua...)_

- ♥ -

Olá!

Bom, esta é uma fic que eu já estava planejando há algum tempo, mas só agora senti segura para realmente postá-la. Espero que gostem e me **enviem reviews**.

Pretendo sempre evoluir a história, contando a vida e complicações de um casal com suas enormes diferenças, mas que sabendo amar poderão se completar perfeitamente.

Ainda tem muita coisa pela frente: romance, ciúme, distância, saudade e algumas surpresas...

**Obrigada a quem acompanhar. **

E principalmente obrigada à **Anna** que começou me ajudando e me apoiando e à **Lih** que sempre me dá idéias brilhantes (sim, sua "Mente Brilhante") e fica suportando minhas crises. Muito obrigada amigas.

Beijos,

Rafaela Caroline.


	2. Amar é confiar

**Saber amar**

_por RafaCarol_

**- Capítulo Dois –**

**Amar é confiar**

Segurava a mão de Sesshoumaru, caminhando pelo estacionamento. Não era o melhor para se fazer num sábado, ainda mais porque não queria estar ali. Respirou fundo antes de passar pela entrada e deparar com os convidados da festa. Enlaçou a cintura do namorado ao ver Kagura aproximar-se "Por favor meu Deus, me dê paciência e mantenha ela longe", suplicou a cada passo que ela dava em sua direção.

- Sesshoumaru!

"Se ela se aproximar mais que um metro eu não me responsabilizo por meus atos" pensou Rin respirando fundo.

- Parabéns, Kagura. – estendeu-lhe o presente.

Kagura encarou Rin que estava abraçada a Sesshoumaru, a impedindo de chegar perto dele.

- Rinzinha! – sorriu falsamente.

- Parabéns, Kagura. – cumprimentou segurando a vontade de esganá-la.

- Fiquem à vontade. Eu vou receber os outros... Com licença.

Fuzilaram-se com o olhar até Kagura se afastar. Sesshoumaru levou Rin até uma das mesas e encarou-a sério.

- O que foi?

- Não se faça de inocente comigo.

- Por que?

Silêncio. Ele apenas a encarava, enquanto ela fazia a melhor cara de desentendida que conseguia.

- Está bem, como você consegue se manter tão sério? – comentou rindo - Mas, ela podia atacar você a qualquer momento!

Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas e sorriu.

- E não fique rindo! É sério! E ainda viu como ela me chamou?

- De Rinzi...

- Não repita isso, por favor!

- E por que não? – segurou-a pela cintura, puxando para perto.

- Porque parece uma criança de dois anos! – cruzou os braços, fazendo cara feia.

- E você tem quantos?

- Oras! – afastou-se dele.

- Assim você continua parecendo uma criancinha birrenta. – falou em seu ouvido, colocando as mãos em sua cintura.

- É, foi você que escolheu uma criança para ser sua namorada. – tirou as mãos dele de sua cintura, encarando-o com os olhos estreitos.

- Estou atrapalhando? – perguntou um homem parado ao lado da mesa.

- Claro que não, Kato, senta aí. – Sesshoumaru apontou-lhe uma cadeira.

Rin reparou no homem que sentava-se à mesa. Era muito bonito, devia ser uns três anos mais novo que Sesshoumaru, mas os dois tinham uma beleza diferente, Sesshoumaru era mais másculo e Kato tinha as feições meigas, realçadas pela franja que lhe caía sobre a testa e a boca carnuda.

- Essa é a sua namorada? Ela é linda, parabéns cara!

- Obrigada. – Rin sorriu sem-graça.

- Rin, este é Shigeaki Kato, primo da Kagura.

- É um prazer. – ele estendeu a mão para cumprimentar Rin.

Estavam os três conversando, Kato era amigo de Sesshoumaru, já haviam trabalhado juntos, com uma ajuda que Sesshoumaru havia dado a ele. Rin ficava um pouco perdida, a diferença de idade às vezes atrapalhava.

- Bom gente, licença. – Kagura apareceu na mesa entre Sesshoumaru e Kato – Será que eu poderia roubar ele um pouquinho? – perguntou para Rin, colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Sesshoumaru com um sorriso irritante.

- Claro. – respondeu a contragosto.

- Já volto.

Sesshoumaru deu um selinho em Rin e olhou fundo nos olhos dela, saindo quase que arrastado por Kagura, enquanto Rin apenas olhava os dois.

- Então Rin, o que você faz? – Kato perguntou tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

- Ah, eu estou no terceiro colegial, apenas estudo.

- Então você tem o que... 16, 17 anos? – ele colocou os cotovelos na mesa, cruzou as mãos e apoiou o queixo nos polegares.

- Dezesseis... – ela cruzou os braços, encostando as costas na cadeira.

Será que era tão incomum uma garota de dezesseis anos namorar um homem de vinte e dois? A idade era tão importante assim? Que preconceito idiota. Para ela o sentimento entre eles não contava idade.

- Ah sim... – ficou calado, havia feito uma pergunta infame.

Rin era realmente uma garota encantadora: os olhos grandes, o nariz empinado, a boca redonda, os cabelos lisos, a franja de lado. Seus gestos eram delicados, a voz suave. Um jeito meigo de menina e mente de uma mulher perspicaz. Agora entendia porque Sesshoumaru estava com ela, era uma pessoa que qualquer um gostaria de ter por perto.

- Você sente ciúmes da Kagura?

- O que?

- Bom, ela é ex-namorada do Sesshoumaru, da idade dele, os dois passaram um bom tempo juntos...

Era o segundo fora de Kato, ela sorriu sem-graça e um pouco triste. Kagura e Sesshoumaru eram bem parecidos, juntos formavam um belo par. É claro que morria de ciúmes da Kagura, não só dela, às vezes sentia-se tão insegura. Mas, confiava no namorado, acreditava no amor deles.

- Eu confio no Sesshoumaru... – sorriu sincera.

- Que bom! – sorriu também - Espero que vocês continuem se dando bem assim, então.

- Obrigada.

Kato até que era legal, apesar de algumas coisas. Talvez o seu problema fosse sua extrema sinceridade, o que também não deixava de ser uma qualidade. Divertiu-se ao lembrar de uma frase "seu charme faz a diferença" e, realmente, Kato era muito charmoso.

- Os dois até que formam um casal bonitinho, não é? – comentou Kagura olhando para a mesa onde estavam Rin e Kato, que riam.

- A Rin é linda de qualquer jeito. – respondeu estreitando os olhos.

Estava sentado com os amigos de Kagura, que costumavam sair com eles quando ainda estavam juntos. Sesshoumaru estava cansado de ouvir comentários sobre o antigo namoro deles, o que importava agora era Rin. Kagura apenas era uma amiga, mas parecia que ainda não havia entendido isso, ou não queria entender. Pediu licença e voltou a sentar-se ao lado de Rin.

- Demorei muito? – enlaçou a cintura de Rin e deu-lhe um beijo nos cabelos.

- Um pouquinho. – encostou-se nele – Kato estava me contando umas histórias suas...

- Ah é? Se eu contar as dele você nunca mais vai querer falar com ele...

- Oras, Sesshoumaru! Não vem tentar queimar meu filme...

Os três riram e continuaram conversando, contando fatos. Rin divertia-se ao descobrir coisas sobre Sesshoumaru.

Parou o carro em frente à casa da namorada, já era tarde e a rua estava deserta. Virou-se para Rin e a beijou, segurando seu queixo com as duas mãos. O beijo foi longo e começou a esquentar o clima entre eles. Desceu os beijos para o pescoço até a alça da blusa dela.

- Sesshou, aqui não. – o afastou.

- Por que? – ele sorriu de lado, voltando a beijar o pescoço dela de forma provocante.

- Estamos em frente de casa... eu... a gente... ah...

Os beijos estavam fazendo-a perder o controle, enroscou os dedos no cabelo dele e puxou-o para mais um beijo. Ele segurou sua cintura trazendo-a mais perto. Estava difícil de resistir ao sentir a língua dele deslizando com a sua, os lábios contra os dela, numa deliciosa briga.

- Por favor, Sesshou... Não agora.

- Está bem. – a abraçou, afagando seus cabelos – Como você está?

- Como assim?

- A sua primeira vez foi há pouco tempo... Tudo bem com você?

- Está sim... – sorriu um pouco envergonhada, mas olhou-o nos olhos – Você cuidou bem de mim. – brincou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Ah é? – encostou a testa na dela, acariciando seu rosto.

- Você não disse aquilo ainda, hoje... – fez bico virando o rosto.

- Aquilo o que? – encostou o queixo no ombro dela.

- Que uma pessoa diz quando gosta da outra...

- Ahn... mas há muitas coisas para se dizer quando se gosta de uma pessoa... Você é realmente linda... – beijou o ombro – Eu adoro o seu cheiro... – beijou o pescoço – E, eu te amo, minha Rin. – falou em seu ouvido, mordendo o lóbulo, provocando arrepios nela.

- Também te amo muito... – beijaram-se novamente, e de novo, e de novo – Eu preciso entrar...

- Boa noite então... – olhava-a nos olhos, acariciando seu rosto.

- Boa noite... Sonhe comigo, tá? – brincou mordendo o queixo dele.

- Preferia dormir com você.

- Oras! – fez cara de ofendida – Eu também... Mas, a criança aqui tem que ir dormir.

- Rin, eu estava brincando. Você não é nem um pouco criança, e nós dois sabemos muito bem disto. – sorriu de lado.

- Sesshoumaru! Boa noite pro senhor! – e ia saindo do carro quando ele a segurou e lhe deu mais um beijo.

- Boa noite meu anjo...

Ficou observando Rin entrar em casa, até ela chegar na porta e dar-lhe um tchau. Esperou-a entrar e foi embora, dormir sozinho em sua cama, onde ainda havia o cheiro dela. Gostaria de passar a noite toda com ela, mas, ainda teriam tempo para isso. Ele teria sempre paciência para esperar por Rin.

_Continua..._

Oiiiii!

Bom, segundo capítulo. Aí eu re-leio e penso que quero um namorado desse pra mim! Alguém tem um reserva aí?

Espero que tenham gostado e também espero reviews...

Até o próximo!

**Liara: **Obrigada mesmo pela ajuda! Você me quebra uns baita de uns galhos quando estou sem idéia. E quebrar unha não, que horror! Ela está ENORME!

**Taty: **Que bom que gostou! Obrigada! Ah, e aí está o segundo então. Se é seu casal preferido vou caprichar então, Rin e Seshoumaru é perfeito demais!

**Gheisinha Kinomoto: **Ahhhh já me emocionei de cara com seu review! Nháá adorei o "fic mais linda". É é é, eles acabaram brincando juntos. Hahahahaha. Eu creio que serão uns 20/25 capítulos, acho. Por enquanto não planejei nenhum outro casal, mas quem sabe de repente eu escreva algo. Obrigada pelo review.

**Hinata-chan: **Ahhh que boom que gostou, escrevi com tanto jeitinho. Sim, sim são um casal perfeito demais, eu vou ter um desses quando eu crescer. Hahahahaha. Ele é humano, aparecerão os outros, mas eles serão sempre os personagens centrais. Ahh, então está aí o segundo capítulo. Obrigada!

**TheBlueMemory: **Oi! Tudo otémo! Ainda mais que estou recebendo reviews tão fofos quanto os seus. Verdade, deveria ter mais fics de Sesshoumaru e Rin! Amo os dois! É, eu vou focar no relacionamento deles, tem muitas coisas pra acontecer ainda. Obrigada por ler e comentar.


	3. Nunca deixar de amar

**Saber amar**

_por RafaCarol_

**- Capítulo Três –**

**Nunca deixar de amar**

Guardou os materiais, fechando a bolsa, enquanto comentava o dia com sua melhor amiga, Kagome. As aulas do dia estiveram insuportáveis, quase dormira na carteira e ainda tinha que agüentar a professora pegando no seu pé. Estava com saudades de Sesshoumaru, ele estava trabalhando muito e ela estudando demais, nem haviam se visto durante a semana e mal tinham se falado por telefone.

- O que você acha, Rin? – perguntou Kagome.

- Ah, desculpa Kah, eu estava meio perdida aqui, não te ouvi. – sorriu sem-graça.

- Tudo bem. Estava só comentando que semana que vem já começam as provas.

- Pois é... Haja tempo pra estudar...

- E pra namorar então?

- Nem me fale... Há dias que não vejo o Sesshou.

- Coitadinha da minha cunhadinha! – brincou Kagome abraçando Rin.

Elas se conheciam desde que começaram a pré-escola, eram como irmãs e foi por causa dela que conhecera Sesshoumaru. O namorado de Kagome, Inuyasha, era irmão de Sesshoumaru, mas os dois eram bem diferentes, apesar de se parecem bastante na feição. Inuyasha era um ano mais velho que as duas e não tinha o jeito sério e maduro de Sesshoumaru, era mais irritadinho e moleque.

Se despediram no portão do colégio. Olhou para os lados procurando quem viria lhe buscar quando percebeu o carro de Sesshoumaru estacionado. Entrou no carro, deixando a bolsa no banco de trás e dando um beijo curto no namorado.

- Você não foi trabalhar hoje?

- Eu tive que arrumar uns papéis, uns documentos e acabei tirando o dia de folga... Pensei que gostaria de almoçar comigo.

- Mas eu não estava reclamando...

- Que bom, porque estava pensando em comer comida chinesa.

Rin comemorou juntando as mãos, como que batendo uma palma e soltou uma risada divertida. Comida chinesa era uma de suas favoritas.

- Sabia que tinha escolhido o namorado certo! – brincou dando um soco no braço dele.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu, deu um pequeno sorriso, mas logo voltou a ficar sério. Rin ligou o rádio, tocava _You're beautiful_, do _James Blunt_, continuou a cantá-la, que já estava na metade.

- And I don't think that I'll see her again… But we shared a moment that will last till the end… (_E eu não acho que vou vê-la de novo… mas nós dividimos momentos que durarão até o fim...)_

- Não gosto dessa música, coloca o CD. - falou sério.

- Mas eu adoro essa música, é linda!

Sesshoumaru não discutiu, apenas mexeu no rádio e ligou o cd do _U2_, _With or without you_. Rin estranhou a atitude do namorado, olhou surpresa para ele que evitou olhá-la e não disse nada até chegarem ao restaurante.

Esperavam a comida chegar e Sesshoumaru continuava estranho, olhou para ele tentando entende-lo, ele desviou o olhar.

- Algum problema, Sesshou? Eu fiz alguma coisa? – perguntou triste com a situação.

Sesshoumaru encarou-a, os olhos dourados mostravam uma cor apagada, um olhar profundo. Sim, estava com problemas, mas como contar a ela? Alcançou as mãos dela na mesa e segurou-as firme.

- Você não fez nada, pequena. Alguns problemas que preciso resolver...

- Você sabe que pode contar comigo...

- Eu sei. – mostrou um pequeno sorriso.

Almoçaram, Rin mudou de assunto falando sobre seus últimos dias, reclamando do colégio, comentando assuntos banais para acabar com aquele clima estranho entre eles. Sesshoumaru pensou como ela era incrível, uma das poucas pessoas que o compreendia.

Após o almoço Sesshoumaru levou Rin para dar uma volta em um parque próximo dali. Caminhavam de mãos dadas, cada um concentrado em seu pensamento. Rin tentando entender o que estava acontecendo com o namorado e ele pensando no que precisava falar. Passou uma mão pela cintura dela e ela apoiou-se em seu peito.

- Rin, eu tenho uma coisa para te contar... – esperava que ela o entendesse.

- Fale... – Rin teve a sensação de que não seria algo bom.

- Me desculpe por ter me afastado esses dias... – começou a falar, mas ela o interrompeu.

- Você tem seu trabalho, eu entendo.

- Não é só isso Rin... eu... – foi uma das únicas vezes em que não conseguiu encontrar palavras – é que...

- Sesshou, fale a verdade sem rodeios, você não é disso...

- Minha pequena... – abraçou-a forte – vou sentir saudades suas...

Não conseguiu reagir. O que ele estava querendo dizer com aquilo? Seu coração gelou, o pensamento mandava flashs de várias razões do que poderia ser. Fechou os olhos, sentindo-os arderem. Ele soltou o abraço, ainda segurando sua cintura.

- Que... Que brincadeira... É essa? – sua voz saiu embargada.

- Eu vou me mudar para Tókio mês que vem. Recebi uma excelente proposta de trabalho... – falou tudo de uma vez não conseguindo olha-la nos olhos.

Olhou para ele boquiaberta. Fechou a boca e mordeu os lábios, com os olhos marejados. Abaixou a cabeça, apertando os olhos e mordendo a boca com força. Respirou fundo umas duas vezes, tentando segurar o choro. Afastou-se dele, cobrindo a boca com as mãos e começando a chorar.

- Rin... – abraçou-a, não queria vê-la chorar, não queria fazê-la chorar.

- E a gente, Sesshou? – falou entre o choro.

Abraçou-a novamente, não sabia o que fazer. A amava, não queria terminar, não queria se separar dela. Mas, o emprego era uma grande chance para seu futuro, talvez não teria oportunidade parecida.

- Vamos aproveitar esse tempo juntos...

_I can't live_

_(Eu não posso viver)  
With or without you_

_(Com ou sem você)  
And you give yourself away_

_(E você se entrega)_

As semanas passaram rápido entre noites mal dormidas, matérias mal estudadas e provas mal feitas. Começava a sofrer antes da partida de Sesshoumaru. Sabia que ele voltaria nas férias, em feriados ou quando pudesse. Mas, não era mesma coisa que tê-lo por perto. Sentia como se estivesse perdendo-o.

Este seria o último final de semana com ele. Encarou-se no espelho, estava com uma cara péssima, forçou um sorriso. Precisava melhorar aquela cara, tinha que apoiar o namorado, não tornar as coisas mais difíceis do que já estavam. Entrou no banho relaxando debaixo da água.

Penteou os cabelos, trocou de roupa e maquiou-se tentando esconder as terríveis olheiras. Ao passar pelo quarto para pegar sua bolsa deu uma última conferida no visual, sorriu "Nada mau". Ouviu o carro de Sesshoumaru e correu para abrir a porta.

Ele havia descido do carro e abria o portão, encostou-se ao batente da porta esperando-o. Estava lindo, vestia uma regata verde-musgo, por cima uma camisa rosa aberta, um jeans claro e um tênis azul. Tinha razão em ter ciúmes dele, era uma tentação.

- Você está pronta?

- Por quê? Não estou bem assim? - deu uma volta mostrando o vestido azul de alças, com flores e detalhes em rosa.

- Você está linda! – deu-lhe um beijo - Agora vamos.

Ele abriu a porta do carro pra ela, que sorriu com a gentileza. Seria um dia todo com a família dele, por que ele tinha que arranjar uns programas maravilhosos como esses em pleno final de semana? Ah, sim! Porque era aniversário da prima dele. Ainda assim, sentiria saudades de tudo. Má hora pra pensar essas coisas, fechou os olhos tentando limpar a mente e passou a olhar o caminho.

Sesshoumaru observou Rin pelo canto dos olhos. Ela estava diferente esses dias. Andava triste, não tinha aquele brilho de antes. E era tudo culpa sua.

- Olha pra frente, Sesshou.

Brincou Rin, que recebeu um olhar mortal para qualquer um, menos para ela, que lhe mostrou a língua.

- Agora presta atenção na direção. – e fez ele virar o rosto empurrando seu queixo.

Pararam, Sesshoumaru estacionou o carro e virou-se para Rin dando-lhe um beijo avassalador. Encarou-a, ainda com o rosto próximo ao dela e saiu do carro. Rin colocou as mãos no coração tentando acalmar-se e desceu do carro um pouco abalada. Que direito ele tinha de fazer essas coisas com ela?

Entraram na casa, já podiam ouvir as músicas de criança, a conversa alta e os gritos dos pequenos. A tia de Sesshoumaru, Naomi, terminava de preparar o almoço e cumprimentou-os simpática quando entravam pela cozinha.

- Sesshoumaru! Rin! – abraçou cada um deles – Meu Deus! Como você está linda!

- Obrigada. – Rin sorriu, com Sesshoumaru enlaçando-a forte pela cintura – A senhora vai precisar de ajuda aqui?

- Imagine, podem ir para a festa, já estou terminando aqui.

Passaram pela porta da cozinha, indo para os fundos da casa onde toda a família estava reunida. Cumprimentaram alguns, entregaram o presente para Ayame, até sentarem em uma mesa vazia, desviando dos pequenos que corriam entre as mesas.

- A Aya está linda, não é? – comentou Rin observando as crianças brincarem.

- Coisa de família...

- Convencido! – deu-lhe um tapa nos braços.

- E você continua violenta. – segurou-lhe os braços e a puxou para perto, acariciando seus cabelos.

- Seu abraço é tão perfeito. – comentou baixo, encostada ao peito dele.

- Você que é perfeita...

Rin arrumou-se, enxugando pequenas lágrimas que se formaram no canto dos olhos. Sesshoumaru segurou seu rosto pelo queixo, acariciou-o com o polegar e depositou um terno beijo sobre os lábios dela.

- Eu te amo, não se esqueça disso.

Ela sorriu, observando Ayame correndo com seus amigos com um enorme sorriso e os cabelos lisos com cachinhos nas pontas voarem ao vento. Será que algum dia ela e Sesshoumaru teriam seus filhos? Seus olhos brilharam ao pensar nisto.

Mal Rin trancou a porta e Sesshoumaru a prensou contra a parede, dando-lhe beijos sedentos. A língua ávida dele invadindo sua boca, buscando a sua língua, roubando-lhe todo o fôlego. As mãos deslizando pelo seu corpo, braços, pernas, barriga. Rin bagunçava os cabelos dele, arranhava suas costas por cima da blusa, mordia-lhe o pescoço, o lóbulo da orelha.

Sesshoumaru desencostou-a da parede, guiando até o sofá. Deitou sobre ela e enquanto beijava-lhe o pescoço e o colo, deslizava as mãos pelas pernas, levantando a barra do vestido. Rin brigava com a camisa dele e ele com o vestido dela. Desistiram, olhando-se e rindo.

- Tira pra mim? – pediu Sesshoumaru com um sorriso malicioso.

Rin sorriu, empurrando-o contra o sofá e sentando em seu colo. Piscou um olho para ele e mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto tirava-lhe a regata, jogando-a longe. Beijou o tórax definido e passou a língua pela sua barriga, ouvindo-o prender o fôlego.

- Gosta quando faço isso, Sesshou? – brincou dando-lhe mordidas pelo tórax.

- Rin... – Sesshoumaru rosnou, provocando risos nela.

- O que foi? – encarou-o fazendo bico igual criança.

- O que foi que eu te amo, minha Rin. – falou no ouvido dela, passando a mão por suas coxas e levantando seu vestido.

- Sesshou...

_Continua..._

Oiii genteee!

Fico muito feliz em saber que estão acompanhando a fic! Por isso tento atualizar todo final de semana! E (fazendo chantagem) se eu continuar recebendo reviews eu atualizo regularmente, certo?

Então combinado, hein?

Mas e agoraaa?

O Sesshou vai embora...

(rimou)

**Gheisinha Kinomoto: **O Sesshou nom é nem um pouquinho bobo, ele sabe muito bem quem a Kagura é, fazer o que, tem gente que se torna obsessivo assim... Espero que não resolva parar de ler porque eu vou separar eles um pouqinho... mas eu tenho muitos planos, então, não abandone, por favor! Huahahahaha, adoro receber seus reviews, obrigada mesmo

**Hinata-chan: **Nossa, nossa, nossa! Não sei se fico mais feliz por ter recebido mais um review seu, ou por saber que minha fic é favorita! Nossa, obrigada mesmo! Estou muito contente por isso, muito obrigada! E sim, Sesshou e Rin são a coisa mais fofa que eu consigo pensar hauahahahaha... Obrigada por acompanhar!

**Blue-Lady: **Ahh, lindo foi o seu review, obrigada! Verdade, né? Eu penso num namorado como ele quando escrevo, mas pena que eu ainda não tive a sorte de encontrar um... mas quem sabe, né? Huahahahaha... já liberei! Vou tentar postar todo final de semana... espero que ainda goste Obrigada por comentar!

Obrigada a quem ler

e pode enviar review que eu gosto! Huahaha

Beijãooo

Muaaaaaaaaaaaah ;


	4. Amar você

**Saber amar**

_por RafaCarol_

**- Capítulo Quatro -**

**Amar você**

As semanas passaram rápido entre noites mal dormidas, matérias mal estudadas e provas mal feitas. Começava a sofrer antes da partida de Sesshoumaru. Sabia que ele voltaria nas férias, em feriados ou quando pudesse. Mas, não era mesma coisa que tê-lo por perto. Sentia como se estivesse perdendo-o.

Este seria o último final de semana com ele. Encarou-se no espelho, estava com uma cara péssima, forçou um sorriso. Precisava melhorar aquela cara, tinha que apoiar o namorado, não tornar as coisas mais difíceis do que já estavam. Entrou no banho relaxando debaixo da água.

Penteou os cabelos, trocou de roupa e maquiou-se tentando esconder as terríveis olheiras. Ao passar pelo quarto para pegar sua bolsa deu uma última conferida no visual, sorriu "Nada mau". Ouviu o carro de Sesshoumaru e correu para abrir a porta.

Ele havia descido do carro e abria o portão, encostou no batente da porta esperando-o. Estava lindo vestindo uma regata verde-musgo, por cima uma camisa rosa aberta, um jeans claro e um sapatênis azul. Tinha razão em ter ciúmes dele, era uma tentação.

- Você está pronta?

- Por que? Não estou bem assim? - deu uma volta mostrando o vestido azul de alças, com flores e detalhes em rosa.

- Você está linda! – deu-lhe um beijo - Agora vamos.

Ele abriu a porta pra ela, que sorriu com a gentileza. Seria um dia todo com a família dele, por que ele tinha que arranjar uns programas maravilhosos como esses em pleno final de semana? Ah, sim! Porque era aniversário da prima dele. Ainda assim, sentiria saudades de tudo. Má hora pra pensar essas coisas, fechou os olhos tentando limpar a mente e passou a olhar o caminho.

Sesshoumaru observou Rin pelo canto dos olhos. Ela estava diferente esses dias, andava triste, não tinha aquele brilho de antes. E era tudo culpa sua.

- Olha pra frente, Sesshou.

Brincou Rin, que recebeu um olhar mortal para qualquer um, menos para ela, que lhe mostrou a língua.

- Agora presta atenção na direção. – e fez ele virar o rosto empurrando o seu queixo.

Pararam, Sesshoumaru estacionou o carro e virou-se para Rin dando-lhe um beijo avassalador. Encarou-a, ainda com o rosto próximo ao dela e saiu do carro. Rin colocou as mãos no coração tentando acalmar-se e saiu do carro um pouco abalada. Que direito ele tinha de fazer essas coisas com ela?

Entraram na casa, já podiam ouvir as músicas de criança, a conversa alta e os gritos dos pequenos. A tia de Sesshoumaru, Naomi, terminava de preparar o almoço e cumprimentou-os simpática quando entravam pela cozinha.

- Sesshoumaru! Rin! – abraçou cada um deles – Meu Deus! Como você está linda!

- Obrigada. – Rin sorriu, com Sesshoumaru enlaçando-a forte pela cintura – A senhora vai precisar de ajuda aqui?

- Imagine, podem ir para a festa, já estou terminando aqui.

Passaram pela porta da cozinha, indo para os fundos da casa onde toda a família estava reunida. Cumprimentaram alguns, entregaram o presente para Ayame, até sentarem em uma mesa vazia, desviando dos pequenos que corriam entre as mesas.

- A Aya está linda, não é? – comentou Rin observando as crianças brincarem.

- Coisa de família...

- Convencido! – deu-lhe um tapa nos braços.

- E você continua violenta. – segurou-lhe os braços e a puxou para perto, acariciando seus cabelos.

- Seu abraço é tão perfeito. – comentou baixo, encostada ao peito dele.

- Você que é perfeita...

Rin arrumou-se, enxugando pequenas lágrimas que se formaram no canto dos olhos. Sesshoumaru segurou seu rosto pelo queixo, acariciou-o com o polegar e depositou um terno beijo sobre os lábios dela.

- Eu te amo, não se esqueça disso.

Mal ela trancou a porta e Sesshoumaru a prensou contra a parede, dando-lhe beijos sedentos. A língua ávida dele invadindo sua boca, buscando a sua língua, roubando-lhe todo o fôlego. As mãos deslizando pelo seu corpo, braços, pernas, barriga. Rin bagunçava os cabelos dele, arranhava suas costas por cima da blusa, mordia-lhe o pescoço, o lóbulo da orelha.

Sesshoumaru desencostou-a da parede, guiando até o sofá. Deitou sobre ela e enquanto beijava-lhe o pescoço e o colo, deslizava as mãos pelas pernas, levantando a barra do vestido. Rin brigava com a camisa dele e ele com o vestido dela. Desistiram, olhando-se e rindo.

- Tira pra mim? – pediu Sesshoumaru com um sorriso malicioso.

Rin sorriu, empurrando Sesshoumaru contra o sofá e sentando em seu colo. Piscou um olho para ele e mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto tirava-lhe a regata, jogando-a longe. Beijou o tórax definido e passou a língua pela sua barriga, ouvindo-o prender o fôlego.

- Gosta quando faço isso, Sesshou? – brincou dando-lhe mordidas pelo tórax.

- Rin... – Sesshoumaru rosnou, provocando risos nela.

- O que foi? – encarou-o fazendo bico igual criança.

- O que foi que eu te amo, minha Rin. – falou no ouvido dela, passando a mão por suas coxas e levantando seu vestido.

- Sesshou...

Sentiu beijos subindo pelas suas costas, abriu os olhos e fechou-os novamente. Reclamou algo incompreensível e se revirou na cama. Os beijos chegaram ao pescoço, quando algo pesou sobre si.

- Bom-dia, Rin. – Sesshoumaru passava a língua pelo seu pescoço, deslizando as mãos pelo braço dela.

- Tá cedo... Eu estou com sono. – disse manhosa afundando o rosto no travesseiro.

- Já são quase dez da manhã. – ele beijava-lhe o ombro - E eu preciso pegar as minhas coisas em casa. – escorregou a mão pelo braço da amada e enroscou seus dedos aos dela.

Rin abriu os olhos, acordando de vez. Sesshoumaru iria embora em poucas horas. Belo jeito de acordá-la, ele realmente precisava lembrá-la disto? Virou-se na cama e passou os braços sobre o ombro de Sesshoumaru, que estava sobre si.

- Você precisa mesmo ir? – perguntou triste.

- Rin... a gente já conversou sobre isso... – falou sério.

Ela soltou um suspiro e o empurrou para o lado, saindo da cama. Mas, Sesshoumaru a segurou, abraçando-a pela cintura.

- Me deixa, Sesshoumaru. – falou rouca.

- É exatamente isto que eu não queria, Rin: deixar você... – disse no ouvido dela.

- Mas você vai... – ele estava aproveitando da proximidade, ou era impressão?

- Eu volto. – mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha, sugando-o.

- Promete? – a voz saiu sussurrada.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu, deitando Rin na cama e tomando seus lábios em um beijo doce. Afastou-se por um momento e passou a mão pelo rosto dela, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, antes de voltar a beijá-la. Porém, Rin colocou as mãos em seu peito, empurrando-o.

- O que foi?

- Eu não quero, Sesshou... - falou virando o rosto.

Ele parou alguns minutos tentando assimilar o que tinha ouvido. É claro, era como uma despedida, seria um adeus para ela. Apenas precisava mostrar que não era para sempre. O lugar dele sempre seria com ela, porém, ele tinha que garantir uma vida melhor para eles e por isso teria algumas privações.

- Você me espera? - perguntou deitando de lado e virando o rosto dela para ele.

- O que? - fechou os olhos sentindo-o acariciar suas bochechas.

- Espera eu voltar? - passava o polegar sobre os lábios dela.

- E eu tenho escolha? - sorriu triste.

- Você também poderia fugir comigo, vivermos juntos, sozinhos... - brincou passando as mãos pelos cabelos dela.

- Boa tentativa, mas você não vai me levar para o mau caminho... – sorriu apertando o nariz dele.

- Ah é? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha, aproximando o rosto do dela.

Encostou seu nariz ao de Rin e deu um sorriso de lado, fazendo-lhe cócegas. Ela contorcia-se tentando segurar as mãos dele, porém ou ele afastava as mãos dela ou aumentava as cócegas.

- Pára! – ria quase sem ar – Por... – não conseguia respirar – favor...

Sesshoumaru parou, deitando-se de lado e arrumando os cabelos de Rin, que respirava rápido tentando recuperar o fôlego. Rin colocou as mãos no peito e fechou os olhos, respirando pela boca. Cena que Sesshoumaru achou tentadora.

- Você quase me matou, sabia? – disse ameaçadoramente, deitando-se de lado.

- E? – respondeu indiferente.

- Oras! - Rin empurrou Sesshoumaru e sentou-se sobre sua barriga – E daí que tem troco.

- Ah é? – encarava-a sério.

Rin estreitou os olhos, colando os lábios ao dele.

- Com certeza.

Mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior, depois o queixo, passando a língua pela linha do maxilar até sugar-lhe o lóbulo da orelha. Deslizou as mãos pelo tórax definido, arranhando-o de leve. Seguiu o mesmo caminho com os lábios, dando leve mordidas. Brincou fazendo os desenhos do abdômen com a língua e subindo novamente para beijá-lo com exigência.

Deslizou sobre ele, sentando-se agora sobre suas coxas e puxou-o pelos cabelos, fazendo-o sentar-se também, beijando-o. Sesshoumaru segurava-a pelas costas, porém Rin guiou as mãos dele até seus seios, continuando a beijá-lo, bagunçando seus cabelos. Rin gemeu sentindo-o massagear seus seios, jogou a cabeça para trás e cruzou as pernas, enlaçando-o pela cintura.

- Sesshou...

Mordeu os lábios e respirou fundo, empurrando-o de volta para a cama, deslizando as mãos até a coxa dele, tocando-o.

- Rin! – soltou um grunhido.

Rin sorriu chupando-lhe o pescoço, sentido os músculos dele contraírem enquanto o tocava. Continuou torturando-o, divertida com os gemidos dele. Beijou-o, mordendo-lhe o lábio inferior sem dó e falou rouca em seu ouvido:

- Eu não quero, Sesshou... – e deu uma risada, levantando-se da cama.

"O que?" abriu os olhos, recuperando o fôlego. Viu Rin de costas, saindo pela porta, não antes de virar-se para ele e sorrir, mostrando a língua. Sesshoumaru apenas estreitou os olhos, levantando-se agilmente da cama e alcançando-a no corredor.

- Aonde você ia? – segurou-a, prensando contra a parede.

- Tomar um banho. – mordeu os lábios, enquanto ele chupava seu pescoço.

- Sozinha? – falou em seu ouvido, sugando o lóbulo da orelha.

- Claro... – fechou os olhos sentindo-o colocar o joelho entre suas pernas.

- Não ouse fugir de mim novamente. - pegou-a no colo, entrando no banheiro.

_(Continua...)_

Oiiii!

Bom, pelo menos vocês não ficaram tão bravos assim porque eu vou separar eles um pouco. Sim, um pouco...

Adorei escrever esse capítulo, espero que tenham gostado das cenas que fiz com todo carinho. Mas é muito emocionante escrever sobre os dois, oh casalzinho perfeito!

Até o próximo capítulo!

Espero as reviews, tá?

**Gheisinha Kinomoto: **Caro que eu gosto das suas reviews, é sempre emocionante saber que estão lendo! Obrigada por acompanhar.

**Vanessa: **oiii! Nhááá fico muito, muito, feliz em saber que você está gostando de ler! Obrigada pelos elogios, mas sim, eu vou fazer de tudo pra postar todo final de semana, mesmo que eu ande muito ocupada com o terceirão, por isso que nem prometi capítulos longos. Vai acontecer muita coisa, que essa minha cabecinha tá preparando! Ohhh! Que emocionante a história da sua amiga! Huahahaha, mas nem fale que é a história dela, porque ainda tem algumas coisas pra acontecer... huahahaha... segredo Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Obrigada pelo review! Fiquei tãoo emocionada pelo tamanho! que acabei respondendo um monte também XP

**Hinata-chan: **Ahh que emoção! Você está acompanhando desde o primeiro capítulo! Muito obrigada mesmo! E sim, por alguns capítulos vai dar pra ver como é difícil pra eles, e vai ficar um pouco mais difícil ainda, mas não tem nada a ver com a Kagura, é algo um pouco mais complicado. surpesa X espero que tenha gostado desse! Adoro os hentais deles, e o jeito que o Sesshou trata a Rin... obrigada mais uma vez!

**Ana Spizziolli: **Também acho que o Sesshou devia levar a Rin! Ele bem disse "Você também poderia fugir comigo, vivermos juntos, sozinhos...", mass ainda tem coisaaa pra juntar esses dois, só mais uns dois capítulos... quem sabe, né? ok, eu sei hauahahahaha. Obrigada pelo seu review! E já estou continuando!


	5. Conhecer o que é amar

**Saber amar**

_por RafaCarol_

**- Capítulo Cinco -**

**Conhecer o que é amar**

Rin desceu envergonhada do carro de Sesshoumaru, afinal de contas ele não havia dormido em casa e os dois chegavam juntos para almoçar. O que não iriam falar disto? Entraram no elevador e Rin continuava calada.

- Algum problema, pequena? – Sesshoumaru abraçou-a.

- N-não...

- Por que você está mentindo pra mim? – encostou o queixo no topo da cabeça dela.

Ela abriu a boca para responder, porém não soube o que falar, quando a porta do elevador abriu. "Minha salvação!" Caminhou em direção ao apartamento de Sesshoumaru, quando este a segurou pelo cotovelo, fazendo-a virar-se para ele.

- O que...

Mas foi interrompida por um beijo, fazendo seu coração disparar. Sesshoumaru segurou sua cintura, apertando-a. Ela passou os braços sobre os ombros dele, aproveitando como se aquele fosse o último beijo.

- Rin... – segurou o rosto dela pelo queixo.

Sesshoumaru não soube o que dizer, apenas ficou encarando-a, guardando cada traço dela. Contornou seus lábios com o indicador, acariciou-lhe as bochechas, quando Rin segurou sua mão, fechando os olhos. Vendo pequenas lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto. Abraçou-a, sentindo uma tristeza tomar conta dos dois.

- Minha pequena, não gosto de te ver assim.

- Desculpa...

Ela enxugou as lágrimas, enquanto ele arrumava o cabelo dela. Sorriu, Sesshoumaru era incrivelmente carinhoso. Caminharam até a porta do apartamento, quando Rin parou.

- O que foi? – olhou para trás, vendo-a parada sorrir para ele.

Essa era outra imagem dela que queria guardar, daria tudo para ter uma câmera naquele momento. Algo estalou na sua cabeça.

- Espere Rin, não se mexa. – tirou o celular do bolso, vendo-a arquear as sobrancelhas – Sorria de novo? – ela deu um grande sorriso tampando a boca com a mão – Sem as mãos...

Rin ficou vermelha, franzindo o nariz, mas fez pose para foto.

- Linda. – disse guardando o celular e estendendo a mão para Rin – Vamos?

- Eu te amo!

Ela pulou sobre ele, abraçando-o, fazendo soltar uma sonora risada. Recompuseram-se e Sesshoumaru abriu a porta, afastando-se para Rin entrar.

- Bom-dia. – cumprimentou, envergonhada, o pai de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, que assistiam tv.

- Bom-dia, Rin. – o pai de Sesshoumaru levantou-se para cumprimentá-la.

- Bom-dia. – Inuyasha apenas inclinou a cabeça.

- A Rin chegou? – ouviu alguém perguntar e aparecer na sala.

- Kagome! – abraçou a amiga.

- Como você está?

- Ah, estou bem... – "Depois da noite que eu tive" pensou Rin, corando.

- Já entendi. – riu Kagome da cara constrangida de Rin.

- E a... – apontou a cabeça em direção á cozinha.

- Está lá dentro, fica aqui.

Andaram até a sacada, conversando enquanto esperavam servirem o almoço.

Minutos depois Izayoi apareceu na sala chamando os homens para almoçarem. Sesshoumaru caminhou para a mesa fazendo sinal para Rin ir sentar-se com ele. Acomodaram-se na mesa, o pai de Sesshoumaru na ponta, Izayoi ao seu lado direito, Sesshoumaru do lado esquerdo, Rin ao lado deste, Inuyasha ao lado de Izayoi e depois Kagome.

As amigas sentaram-se longe de Izayoi com medo de que ela pudesse atacá-las enquanto comiam. Izayoi não gostava das namoradas dos filhos, sempre soltando histórias sobre ex-namoradas, elogiando-as, principalmente Kagura, ex de Sesshoumaru, e Kikyou, ex de Inuyasha.

O almoço transcorreu tranquilamente, apesar dos olhares que Rin e Kagome recebiam de Izayoi e algumas indiretas da parte dela. Após o almoço Inuyasha puxou Kagome para a sacada e Sesshoumaru levou Rin para seu quarto. Ela sorriu lembrando-se que a sua primeira vez fora ali, algumas semanas atrás.

Sesshoumaru terminava de arrumar suas malas, enquanto Rin sentada na cama conversava com ele. Quando parecia tudo estar pronto Sesshoumaru sentou-se ao lado de Rin, enlaçando sua cintura e abraçando-a, depositando um beijo em sua testa.

- Você não sabe a falta que fez neste quarto... – comentou brincando.

- Eu vou saber... – acrescentou olhando o chão.

- Vou sentir saudades... – encostou o queixo no ombro dela.

- Eu também... – ergueu o braço, acariciando a nuca dele.

- Te amo, minha Rin. – falou em seu ouvido, dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Também te amo, Sesshou. – virou o rosto, dando-lhe um selinho.

Ficaram algum tempo mais ali namorando até Sesshoumaru olhar o relógio e notar que era hora de ir. Pegou as malas, fechando a porta do quarto, mas parou, voltando de lá com um porta-retrato em mãos. Rin reconheceu ser o porta-retrato que havia dado para ele com a foto deles, sorriu, enquanto ele guardava o objeto.

Sua família esperava-o na garagem, desceu com Rin, colocando as malas dentro do carro. Despediu-se de todos, despedindo-se de Rin por último. Segurou-lhe o rosto com as duas mãos dando-lhe um beijo demorado.

- Eu te amo. Me espera. Não me esquece. – cochichou para que somente ela ouvisse.

Deu um último beijo em Rin, despedindo-se novamente de todos e entrou no carro. Indo embora. Rin acenou, segurando a vontade de chorar. Foram até a frente do edifício vendo o carro de Sesshoumaru partir. Kagome abraçou a amiga.

Inuyasha a deixou em casa e Rin entrou em seu quarto, ainda lembrando-se da noite anterior e vários outros momentos que passou com Sesshoumaru.

"_- Você não disse aquilo ainda, hoje..._

_- Aquilo o que?_

_- Que uma pessoa diz quando gosta da outra..._

_- Ahn... mas há muitas coisas para se dizer quando se gosta de uma pessoa... Você é realmente linda... Eu adoro o seu cheiro... E, eu te amo, minha Rin."_

"_- Seu abraço é tão perfeito. _

_- Você que é perfeita..."_

"_- Eu te amo, não se esqueça disso."_

"_- Me deixa, Sesshoumaru._

_- É exatamente isto que eu não queria, Rin: deixar você..."_

"_- Você me espera?_

_- O que? _

_- Espera eu voltar?"_

"_- Eu te amo. Me espera. Não me esquece."_

- E agora? – suspirou, deitando-se na cama.

Fazia pouco mais de um mês que Sesshoumaru havia ido para Tókio, Rin estava péssima: mal comia, não dormia bem, estava indo mal nos estudos e não conseguira falar direito com o namorado, que andava muito ocupado. "Deve estar se ocupando com uma secretária gostosa, isso sim", pensava.

E era mais um dia que passava melancólica na cama, nem conseguia chorar mais, ficava apenas abraçada ao travesseiro, pensando em Sesshoumaru. Ela sabia que não deveria ficar assim, todos tentavam a ajudar, mas nada adiantava. Estava tão triste, sentia-se tão só.

- Eu quero o Sesshoumaru... – murmurou com voz chorosa.

_Rin chegou ao hospital abalada, haviam ligado avisando que Inuyasha e Kagome haviam sofrido um acidente. Perguntou na recepção pela amiga e indicaram-lhe o quarto. Caminhou pelo corredor, rezando para que estivessem bem. Encontrou o número do quarto, batendo antes de entrar._

_- Rin! – Kagome sorriu, sentada na cama._

_- Kah! –sorriu, cumprimentando também sua mãe – Sra. Higurashi. – chegou perto da amiga ficando em pé ao lado da cama – Como você está?_

_- Estou bem, comigo foram só uns cortes e uns arranhões... O Inu que não está bem, disseram que está desacordado, estão examinando-o._

_- Vai ficar tudo bem. – segurou a mão de Kagome._

_- Obrigada._

_- O que aconteceu?_

_- Foi muito rápido. De repente, vieram na contramão e bateram no carro, mas quem sofreu mais foi o Inu, acertaram o lado dele..._

_- Calma, calma. – abraçou delicadamente a amiga, confortando-a – Vai dar tudo certo._

_Ficaram algum tempo conversando, Rin tentando distrair a amiga, falando de outras coisas. Quando um médico apareceu para examinar Kagome e teve que se retirar da sala._

_Caminhou pelo corredor encontrando uma mesa com chá, café e algumas bolachas. Ouviu o estômago roncar, já estava anoitecendo e ainda não tinha jantado. Serviu-se de chá e ia sentar-se na sala de espera quando esbarrou em alguém, escorrendo chá quente nas mãos._

_- Ai! – reclamou ao queimar a ponta dos dedos, passando o copo para a outra mão._

_- Me desculpa. Tudo bem?_

_Virou-se para olhar em quem havia trombado, sentindo o coração parar e notou cada detalhe daquele deus grego que a observava. Era alto, possuía intrigantes olhos dourados, cabelos prateados, rosto perfeito, vestia uma camiseta branca, um jeans escuro e uma jaqueta preta. "Meu deus!" agora seu coração disparava ao notar que ele a encarava sério._

_- Ah... É... Tudo sim, desculpa. – sorriu._

_Não precisava perguntar, os traços da família Taisho estavam estampados nele. Porém, não lembrava de Kagome ter comentado sobre alguém assim._

_- Você é irmão do Inuyasha?_

_- Infelizmente. – continuava com a face inexpressiva._

_Socou-se mentalmente pelo fora. Bom, mas também não poderia adivinhar que os irmãos não se davam. Mas, por Kagome não ter comentado nada ela podia desconfiar, não é? Socou-se mentalmente novamente. Provavelmente agora ele a achava uma criança irritante._

_- Ah, me desculpe, se... – coçou um lado da cabeça virando-se para ir à sala de espera._

_- Seu nome?_

_- O que?_

_- Eu perguntei seu nome._

- RIN SEIKO! VEM JANTAR AGORA! – gritou sua mãe da cozinha.

Encolheu-se na cama, não tinha vontade de comer. Seus pais já tinham se cansado de obrigá-la a comer ou brigar com ela, mas não tirava-lhes a razão, aliás, nem tinha forças pra brigar.

- Rin! Não me ouviu te chamando? – sua mãe apareceu na porta.

- Eu estou sem fome...

- Você nunca come! Isso vai te matar, filha... – sua mãe sentou-se na cama e passou a mão em seus cabelos.

- Desculpa, mãe. – e começou a chorar.

- Não fica assim, filha. – abraçou-a – Eu vou lhe trazer o jantar, promete que come?

- Eu tento...

Ajeitou-se na cama, limpou o rosto e logo sua mãe chegou com um prato. Mexeu na comida até resolver comer um pouco, mas ao sentir o gosto seu estômago embrulhou. Esforçou-se para comer, não queria deixar sua mãe mais preocupada.

- Pronto, viu? Nem doeu...

- Brigada, mãe...

Sorriu amarelo, enquanto sua mãe levava o prato pra cozinha. Foi só o tempo dela chegar à porta e Rin correr para o banheiro. Estava enjoada.

Sesshoumaru estava terminando de guardar as coisas no apartamento, a maioria eram apenas suas roupas e alguns pertences. Olhou para o retrato dele e de Rin sobre a escrivaninha, pegou-o em mãos.

_O idiota do seu irmão havia feito merda de novo e ainda tinha colocado em risco a vida da namorada. Chegou no hospital, indo até a sala de espera. Conversou com os pais e saiu para levar chá à mãe. Entrou no corredor esbarrando em alguém._

_- Ai! – ouviu-a reclamar, trocando o copo de mão._

_- Me desculpa. Tudo bem?_

_Ela virou-se para olhá-lo e Sesshoumaru parou analisando os traços da garota. Ela era linda, não exatamente uma modelo, mas possuía traços meigos e um jeito doce. Os olhos grandes pareciam fixá-lo, a boca semi-aberta era extremamente convidativa. Repreendeu seus pensamentos, já não era mais um adolescente._

_- Ah... É... Tudo sim, desculpa. – observou-a sorrir encantadoramente, esta menina estava mexendo com ele._

_- Você é irmão do Inuyasha? – perguntou doce._

_- Infelizmente._

_- Ah, me desculpe, se... _

_Notou que ela havia ficado sem-graça, vendo seu rosto corar e coçar um lado da cabeça e ficar de costas para ele._

_- Seu nome?_

_- O que?_

_- Eu perguntei seu nome._

_- Rin._

_Ela deu um passo, mas parou, olhando para ele._

_- E o seu?_

_- Sesshoumaru._

Rin estava sentada do sofá em frente à TV, mas seu pensamento estava muito longe, nas lembranças que tinha do namorado.

_- EU NÃO VOU! – reclamou Rin, pensando se deveria realmente fechar a porta na cara de Kagome._

_- Por favor! Pela sua amiguinha, eu não quero ir lá sozinha... Aquela mãe dele..._

_- E eu não quero ir lá nem sozinha, nem amarrada... Aquele irmão dele..._

_- O que tem?_

_- Oras! Eu já te disse como ele me tratou._

_- Mas, mas, mas... Eu estou machucada e um pouco fraca, e se a megera resolve me bater? Estrangular? Pegar o fio do telefone e enrolar no meu pescoço..._

_- PÁRA! Esta bem, eu vou. Espera eu me arrumar._

_- OBA! – abraçou Rin – É por isso que eu te amo!_

_Arrumou-se colocando apenas uma regata preta e um jeans, prendendo metade de cabelo atrás com uma presilha e passando rímel e gloss._

_- Vamos logo antes que eu desista._

_- Obrigada por essa, Rin._

_Kagome apertou a campainha da casa de Inuyasha, sendo que a empregada atendeu, deixando-as entrarem. Pelo menos não fora Sesshoumaru que atendera. Deixou a amiga ir à frente e entrou no quarto de Inuyasha cumprimentando-o, ficou ali um tempo, logo saindo para que os dois ficassem á sós._

_- Precisa de alguma coisa? – levou as mãos ao peito, assustada. – Ah, me desculpe._

_- Não foi nada, eu estava distraída. E eu não preciso de nada não, mas, obrigada._

_- Então eu estarei na cozinha, caso precise de algo. Fique à vontade._

_- Ah sim, obrigada. – sorriu, enquanto a senhora voltava à cozinha – Ufa... pensei que fosse aquele insuportável..._

_- Que insuportável?_

_Ouviu uma voz trás de si, não podia ser ele, não podia. Virou-se encontrando novamente aquele par de olhos dourados extremamente intrigantes._

_- Você. – estreitou os olhos._

_Deu as costas para Sesshoumaru, indo para a sala. Porém, ele segurou seu braço, puxando-o para um dos quartos e beijando-a. Rin ficou estática, realmente um beijo era algo que não esperava. E era tão bom._

_- O que você está fazendo? – empurrou-o._

_- Te beijando._

_- Você está louco? Eu te odeio!_

_- Mas eu não te odeio, Rin._

_Sesshoumaru puxou-a novamente para perto de si, dando-lhe outro beijo. Rin, socou o peito de Sesshoumaru, tentando afastá-lo de si, porém ele enlaçou-a mais forte pela cintura, deslizando a língua por entre seus lábios. _

_Rin começou a corresponder ao beijo, seu coração disparava. O que ELA estava fazendo? Sesshoumaru sentiu o rosto de Rin molhado e afastou-se para olhá-la._

_- O que foi, Rin? – passou a mão por seu rosto, limpando as lágrimas._

_- Você é um idiota, Sesshoumaru!_

Encostou a testa na parede, estava ficando louco, não parava de pensar em Rin. Colocou a cabeça debaixo do chuveiro, esfregando os cabelos. Precisava parar de pensar.

_- Você é um idiota, Sesshoumaru!_

_Viu Rin sair de perto dele e atravessar a sala com passos firmes, debruçando-se sobre a sacada. O que ele havia feito de mais? Caminhou até ela, parando ao seu lado. Rin nem se moveu._

_- O que há com você?_

_Ela suspirou, virando a cabeça pro outro lado._

_- Rin?_

_Não respondeu, apoiando o queixo nas mãos e olhando para o lado oposto de Sesshoumaru._

_- Eu fiz uma pergunta. – segurou-a pelo cotovelo, fazendo virar-se para ele._

_- Você está brincando comigo, Sesshoumaru. – puxou o braço, tentando livrar-se dele, porém ele apertou mais forte – Está me machucando!_

_- Eu não brincaria com uma coisa dessas. – estreitou os olhos encarando-a de perto, quase encostando os rostos, soltando seu braço._

_- "Uma coisa dessas" o que, Sesshoumaru? Olhe para mim e olhe para você, somos totalmente diferentes! Você é adulto, bonito, pode ter qualquer uma que quiser! Eu sou apenas uma estudante normal querendo passar no vestibular! Você só pode estar zoando com a minha cara._

_- Você estava chorando por isso?_

_- Eu já me magoei demais, Sesshoumaru... – virou-se de costas para ele, cruzando os braços._

_Aproximou-se dela, enlaçando sua cintura e encostando o queixo em seu ombro._

_- Eu não estou brincando com você, Rin. – falou no ouvido dela, causando arrepios – Eu te acho realmente linda, eu não quero qualquer outra. Eu quero você, Rin._

_- Por favor, Sesshoumaru, eu não..._

_Ele soltou o abraço, ficando em frente a ela, acariciando seu rosto, olhando em seus olhos._

_- Você não quer tentar?_

_- Tentar? – ela arqueou a sobrancelha._

_- Deixar eu fazer você feliz._

_- Ah..._

_Rin arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, logo percebendo que deveria estar com uma cara muito idiota. Fechou a boca, passando a língua pelos lábios secos._

_- Vou aceitar como um sim, então. – falou em seu ouvido, beijando-a novamente._

_(Continua...)_

Oiiii!

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, apesar da despedida deles, escrever como os dois se conheceram foi muito fofo!

Ficou grandinho esse, né?

Mas não acostumem! Huahahahaha... Ando tão sem tempo!

_No próximo capítulo:_

"_- Boa-sorte, Rin._

_- Eu vou precisar."_

"_- Não... – apoiou-se na pia – Não pode ser..._

_- Rin! – segurou a amiga antes que ela caísse."_

""_Eu não estou aqui..."_

_- Então você não quer me ver mesmo, Rin..._

_- Sesshoumaru!"_

Ótimo final de semana pra todos!

**Hinata-chan: **Oii! Agora o Sesshou foi de vez, mas espero que colocando as cenas de quando eles se conheceram tenha deixado o capítulo mais feliz! Que bom que gosta dos hentais, escrevo-os com paciência, pra não ficar depreciativo, mas duas pessoas que se amam assim não tem como ficar feio, né? Obrigada por sempre comentar! Me passa seu e-mail, msn, pra gente conversar... Até maiiis! E obrigada novamente!

**marcella: **Oii! Tudo ótimo, depois de receber um review lindo igual o seu! Nossa, fiquei mó feliz em saber que estão gostando da fic! Muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, são leitores assim que fazem com que a gente escreva! Hahahaha! E não, ela não vai ficar assim tãão sozinha, um pouco de saudades, mas e o que você perguntou do que podia acontecer, é sim x E você não encheu não, adorei seu review! Também amo esse casal, acho que deveria haver mais fics sobre eles! Mas agora tá aê mais um capítulo! Obrigada pelo review!

**Vanessa: **Pronto, tá aê um capítulo maior, mas não vai acostumando porque eu não tenho taaanto tempo mais pra escrever... terceiro ano tá acabando comigo! Mas como prometido, estou atualizando toda semana, mereço um crédito por isso, vai... huahahahaha... Ohh, que fofo, então ela foi? PQP! MEDICINA? ¬¬' Eu vou é fazer design gráfico, é só história e sociologia mesmo, desenhar... já pensei em medicina, mas quando tive minha primeira aula de biologia, desisti! XD Um palpite é? Espera mais um capítulo Aí tu me diz se era seu palpite! Aiaiai, escrevi um monte de novo mas, eu me empolgo com os reviews! XP Obrigada por comentar! Até, até! ;


	6. Uma nova vida para amar

**Saber amar**

_por RafaCarol_

**- Capítulo Seis -**

**Uma nova vida para amar**

Rin e Kagome entraram na farmácia e procuraram pelo estabelecimento alguma atendente mulher. A menstruação de Rin estava atrasada quatro semanas e Kagome aconselhou-a a fazer um teste de gravidez. Nas primeiras semanas não se desesperou porque seu ciclo era irregular, mas agora já era quase um mês de atraso.

Chegou ao balcão, envergonhada, e pediu um teste de gravidez. A atendente deu um pequeno sorriso e mostrou a embalagem a Rin.

- Você já fez isso alguma vez? – perguntou simpática.

- Nu-nunca. – gaguejou nervosa.

- Bom, é assim: quando se está grávida produz-se um hormônio e maior quantidade, o hCG, hormônio gonadotrofina coriônica. Assim, os testes detectam a presença desse hormônio na urina. Pra você ter um resultado mais exato a menstruação tem que estar atrasada há mais duas semanas.

- Já fazem quatro.

- Oh! – pareceu surpresa, mas olhou Rin com bondade, voltando a explicar – Ahn, recomenda-se a utilizar a primeira urina do dia, senão pode ser uma que esteja recolhida há quatro horas. Entendeu?

- Sim, entendi.

- Para fazer o teste, colha a urina num recipiente, coloque no medidor que vem na embalagem, até a marca e coloque a fita por uns minutos. Tire a fita, coloque sobre alguma superfície e espere por cinco minutos. Bom, a cor você que vê.

- Certo. Só isso?

- Sim, sim. Mas tem as instruções na embalagem.

- Então, eu vou levar. Mas, não coloca naquelas sacolas transparentes, fazendo favor. – pediu curvando os lábios em desagrado.

- Ah, sim, pode deixar. – sorriu gentilmente.

Rin pagou o teste e a atendente entregou-lhe uma sacola de papel.

- Muito obrigada, mesmo. – agradeceu curvando-se.

- Imagina, obrigada você. E boa-sorte!

Rin resolveu dormir na casa de Kagome e esperar para fazer o teste durante a manhã. Estava morrendo de medo. Passaram a noite assistindo um filme e deitaram-se para dormir, porém Rin custou a pegar no sono.

Ao acordarem trancaram-se no banheiro, abrindo a embalagem.

- Aqui diz para coletar a urina, colocar no medidor, esperar e retirar e aguardar os cinco minutos.

- E o resultado?

- Essa parte eu olho depois.

- Boa-sorte, Rin.

- Eu vou precisar.

Rin fez todo o processo e deixou o teste sobre a pia, lavando as mãos e sentando-se na privada para esperar o resultado.

- Conta cinco minutos, Kah. E olha aí pra mim, porque eu não estou conseguindo nem ficar em pé.

Abaixou o rosto, suspirando e cruzou as mãos olhando para algum ponto no chão, orando. Não poderia estar grávida, a mãe a mataria, o pai a mataria, e Sesshoumaru então? Sua família ia ficar decepcionada com ela, iriam comentar dela...

- Como está, Kah?

- Apareceu uma linha verde...

- Verde? Bom, não é uma cor tão ruim... Mais quando tempo?

- Quatro minutos...

- Ai...

Os minutos não passavam, mordeu o nó dos dedos, rezando mantras e diversas orações em pensamento.

- Está aparecendo uma linha rosa...

- Rosa? O que significa?

Kagome pegou a folha de instruções e passou os olhos pelos exemplos de resultado, porém Rin a tirou de suas mãos. Arregalando os olhos e deixando a folha cair. Ficou estática alguns momentos, com os braços no ar e olhar fixo onde antes e folha estava. Olhou para Kagome, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Não... – apoiou-se na pia – Não pode ser...

- Rin! – segurou a amiga antes que ela caísse.

Rin soltou-se de Kagome, deslizando até sentar-se no chão, encostada no balcão da pia, chorando compulsivamente. Sentia a cabeça explodindo, o estômago embrulhado, o corpo todo parecia pesado. Arrastou-se até a patente e pôs tudo pra fora.

Sentou no chão e seu choro transformou-se em soluços. Kagome resolveu deixar a amiga sozinha:

- Eu vou estar ali fora, Rin. Qualquer coisa me chame. – não esperou resposta e saiu do banheiro.

Rin deitou-se no chão, com um braço sob a cabeça e outro dando socos no ladrilho, até sentir suas forças esgotarem e ficar apenas deitada, esperando o choro terminar.

Quando conseguiu acalmar-se, virou de barriga pra cima, tentando concentrar-se em apenas respirar. Depois de alguns minutos levantou-se, recolheu o teste e tomou um banho.

Voltou ao quarto enrolada na toalha, cabelos molhados e olhos vermelhos. Kagome ajudou a amiga a se arrumar, fazendo uma boa maquiagem e penteava seus cabelos.

- A gente pode falar com a Sango. – comentou Kagome.

- Mas ela não vai contar pra ninguém?

- Claro que não! Minha irmã pode ser chata, mas ela vai ajudar. – colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Rin.

- Eu estou perdida, Kah.

- Agora já está feito. – e continuou penteando os cabelos da amiga.

Depois de se arrumarem, tomarem o café da manhã e ajeitarem o quarto resolveram conversar com Sango, irmã mais velha de Kagome. Sango aconselhou Rin fazer um exame no hospital para ter certeza e prometeu que as levaria durante a semana.

Assim, Sango e Kagome esperavam Rin que consultava com uma médica recomendada por Sango. Fazia quinze minutos que esperavam quando Rin saiu com os olhos marejados e carregando uma pasta.

- Eu estou grávida. – deu um pequeno sorriso e suspirou – Me leva pra casa, Sango?

- Claro, mas você não quer passar em algum lugar antes? Se acalmar um pouco.

- Eu quero ficar um pouco sozinha... Só isso...

- Está bem, eu te levo.

- Obrigada.

- Fica assim não, Rin. – Kagome abraçou-a caminhando juntas até o carro.

Rin entrou em casa e foi tomar um banho demorado, tentando relaxar de toda a tensão que passara nos últimos dias. Saiu do banheiro e jogou a toalha sobre a cama. Parou em frente ao espelho observando seu reflexo e imaginando como o seu corpo mudaria. Pousou a mão sobre o ventre, acariciando-o.

- Oi, meu bebê. – sorriu, vendo sua imagem refletida com as duas mãos sobre a barriga.

Ficou alguns instantes se olhando e acariciando a barriga, imaginando como seria seu filho. Será que nasceria mais parecido com Sesshoumaru ou com ela?

"Sesshoumaru..." interrompeu seus doces pensamentos. Como contaria para ele? O que ele iria pensar dela? Será que acharia que havia engravidado de propósito? A deixaria sozinha? O que ia falar para ela? Qual seria a reação?

Abraçou o ventre como se quisesse protegê-lo de todos os problemas que viriam. E sabia que seriam muitos. Sentiu lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto e abraçou sua barriga apertado. Nada, nem ninguém faria mal algum a seu filho. Se fosse preciso cuidaria dele sozinho, mas nada iria prejudicá-lo.

Mais uma semana transcorreu normalmente. Rin tentara diversas vezes ligar para Sesshoumaru, até conseguiu falar com ele, porém não tivera coragem de lhe contar sobre a gravidez. Não queria lhe contar de qualquer jeito, não estava preparada para falar, assim como não estava preparada para uma gravidez.

Ouviu a campainha tocar e foi atender Kagome, a esperava para assistirem um filme. Antes foram para a cozinha fazer brigadeiro, como faziam sempre. Kagome sentou-se à mesa, enquanto Rin pegava os ingredientes.

- Você já contou pra ele?

- Não. – colocou as coisas sobre o balcão.

- Por quê?

- Eu não consegui. – lavou as mãos, enxugando-as no guardanapo.

- E você não vai contar?

- É claro que vou! – virou-se para a amiga falando com uma colher em mãos – Eu apenas não consegui dizer ainda... – voltou a fazer o doce, ligando o fogão.

- Quando?

- O que?

- Que você vai contar para ele, oras!

- Assim que eu me sentir preparada. – mexia a colher, começando a irritar-se.

- Ah, claro! Quando ele vier para a sua formatura e te ver com um barrigão?

Rin parou segurando a colher. Abriu a boca para tentar dizer alguma coisa, porém nada lhe vinha à cabeça para responder. Kagome levantou-se e pegou um copo d'água entregando para a amiga.

- Me desculpa. – colocou a mão no ombro de Rin.

- Tudo bem. – aceitou a água, enquanto Kagome retirava a colher de suas mãos e terminava o brigadeiro.

- Arruma lá as coisas para assistirmos o filme, eu termino aqui.

- Ok.

Rin foi para a sala e esperou a amiga para assistirem o filme. É claro que Sesshoumaru precisava saber, mas tinha tanto medo. Pensava olhando para o ventre, com as mãos sobre ele. Iria contar, mas ainda não estava pronta.

Acordou com batidas na porta, escondeu-se debaixo das cobertas, tapando os ouvidos. Ouviu abrirem a porta e reclamou:

- Está cedoooo... - puxaram a coberta, descobrindo seu rosto – Me deixa dormiiir! – escondeu a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro.

- Que preguiçosa. – ouviu uma voz familiar da pessoa que se sentava ao lado de sua cama.

- O que? – jogou o travesseiro, acertando Sesshoumaru. – Está pensando que é quem pra me acordar assim? – sentou-se na cama.

- Bom-dia pro você também, Rin. – sorriu de lado, dando-lhe um selinho.

- Oras!

Ela levantou da cama, jogando as cobertas e indo para o banheiro. Porém, ele a puxou, fazendo-a cair no colo dele.

- O que você está fazendo? – arregalou os olhos, enquanto ele aproximava para beijá-la.

"Me diz que eu não estou sonhando! Eu não estou sonhando! Eu não estou sonhando!" repetia o mantra. Sentou-se na cama, assustada com as batidas na porta.

- Acorda, Rin! – continuavam batendo na porta.

- Droga! Era sonho... – reclamou baixo, deitando na cama novamente.

- O Sesshoumaru está aqui!

- Ah, mãe, essa não funciona. Me deixa dormir!

Ouviu os passos de sua mãe distanciando de seu quarto e deitou-se novamente para dormir, quando bateram de novo na porta. "Eu não estou aqui..."

- Então você não quer me ver mesmo, Rin...

- Sesshoumaru! – atrapalhou-se ao levantar, tropeçando nos lençóis, batendo o joelho no chão. – Ai! Droga!

- Tudo bem aí?

- Ai, calma. – levantou, enrolou o cabelo, jogou por sobre um ombro e abriu a porta, colocando apenas o rosto pra fora.

- Bom-dia, minha pequena. – beijou-a serenamente - Você está bem?

- Eu tropecei no lençol... – abaixou a cabeça, coçando a nuca.

Sesshoumaru empurrou a porta, revelando que Rin usava uma camisola curta azul, com rendas no busto e leve pelo corpo. Ele abaixou-se, segurando a perna dela.

- O que você está fazendo? – arrepiou-se quando o sentiu beijando seu joelho.

- Foi esse? – perguntou olhando-a, ajoelhado no chão.

- Foi. – mordeu os lábios quando ele beijou novamente o joelho, passando a língua e subindo para suas coxas.

Afastou-se, assustada, se os pais vissem aquela cena ia morrer de vergonha. Sesshoumaru levantou-se altivo, com a pose de lorde que tinha e sorriu para Rin, encostando a porta.

- Eu vou esperar você terminar de se arrumar.

Rin deixou-se cair na cama, com as mãos no peito. Seu coração batia descompassado. Como estava com saudades dos atos inesperados do namorado. Sorriu, deitando-se e suspirando.

_(Continua...)_

Oeeeeee!

Aiaiaiai, estou tãããooo feliiiiz com o tanto de reviews que recebi! Muito, muito, muito obrigada mesmo por estarem acompanhando! Emocinadíssimaaaa

Mas, falando do capítulo a Rin está grávida! E agora o Sesshou voltou! Thã, thã, thã! Sim, é maldade minha parar aí... mas é só uma semaninha pra esperar...

Um ótimo final de semana para todos!

**Hiwatari Satiko: **Brigadaaa pelo review, e espero que você não tenha ficado triste neste capítulo...

**Hinata-chan: **Ahh, mas é complicado manter contato de longe, mesmo que você queira... E sim, a Rin está grávida! Nhááá, eu amooo neném, huahahahaha, e sim, mó barra, mas se os dois souberem amar, vai dar tudo certo, não é? Obrigada mais um vez pelo review!

**Vanessa: **Nhááá, sim, sim eles são o casal perfeito o por isso eu insisto, se você ver um estilo Sesshou andando por aí, manda pra mim, tá? Huahahaha... Pronto! A Rin já descobriu, falta o Sesshou saber... eu acho que menino eu se eu pudesse gostaria de ter tido um irmão mais velho, pra mim paquerar os amigos que ele trouxesse em casa... huahahahaha, mas eu sou filha única Ahhh, AMOO história, é a minha específica... tou mó stress com o 3º ano, mas ta dando pra levar... BOA SORTE aê com o curso de história! Obrigada pelo review, aliás, por mais um

**michelle onegan: **Nháá, obrigadaa! Sim, sim, é o casal mais meigooo, eu ainda vou ter um namoro assim... mas está difííícil... huahahahaha... ah, e obrigada, eu tento fazer o meu melhor pra escrever Obrigada pelo review!

**luka: **Ahhhh, obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!

**keyko matsuno: **Nossa, brigada, e eu tento sempre fazer o melhor, espero que continue gostando então!

**srta. kagome: **Nhááá, que issooo! Fico muito feliz em saber que você gostou! E não é a fic, é esse casal que ajuda a inspiração! Obrigada pelo review!

**shocker: **Ohh, obrigadaaa pelo elogio! Eu faço o que eu posso! XD


	7. Amar e poder estar junto

**Saber amar**

_por RafaCarol_

**- Capítulo Sete -**

**Amar e poder estar junto**

Tomava café da manhã em uma cafeteira do shopping com Sesshoumaru. Comentavam sobre as semanas que passaram afastados e Rin pareceu entrar em transe, sem piscar por alguns minutos.

- Rin? – chamou-a mais alto pela segunda vez.

- Ah, desculpa, eu me distraí.

- Você tem certeza que está bem, pequena? – segurou o queixo dela, acariciando seu rosto.

- Você está aqui, não está? Então eu estou muito bem. – sorriu.

Sesshoumaru ficou observando o sorriso de Rin, era maravilhoso. Aproximou-se dela, encarando-a nos olhos.

- Que saudades que estava de você. – disse encostando os lábios aos dela.

- Eu também. – respondeu antes de ser beijada.

Terminaram o café e foram andar pelo shopping, Rin continuava distraída, pensando que deveria aproveitar que ele estava ali e contar para ele. Mas, não queria estragar aquele momento, tinha tanto medo dele deixá-la. Abraçou-o pela cintura, já era tão ruim ficar longe dele.

- Te amo tanto, Sesshou. – apertou-o forte, rindo.

- Eu também. – ele abraçou-a, dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

Enquanto andavam Rin notou como as mulheres ficavam olhando para Sesshoumaru, mas ele sempre altivo parecia ignorá-las. Ainda se perguntava como conseguira um namorado daqueles, ele era simplesmente perfeito! Olhou-o, que abaixou a cabeça, mostrando um pequeno sorriso.

"Morram de inveja!" pensou sorrindo, ignorando os olhares que recebiam. Além do mais, Sesshoumaru amava ela, não? E ela agora estava carregando um filho dele. E isso a fez lembrar que ainda não tinha lhe contado...

- Você está muito distraída hoje.

- Algumas coisas...

- Problemas?

- Não exatamente, são mais preocupações.

- Quer me contar?

"Quero!"

- Não...

- Tudo bem, então.

- Sesshou, não fica bravo comigo...

- Eu não estou.

- Sei. – cruzou os braços, parando de andar.

- Rin, sem cena. – caminhou até ela.

- Você ficou aborrecido porque eu não quis te falar... Eu sei que ficou. – continuou com os braços cruzados.

- Se você sabe, então não me aborreça mais... – falou em seu ouvido.

- Eu estava brincando, Sesshoumaru. Você é muito chato! – encarou-o.

- Então somos dois chatos. – encostou o nariz ao dela, brincando.

- Que vontade de te morder! – Rin apertou as bochechas dele, que estreitou os olhos – Tá bom, tá bom! Vamos andando... – e puxou-o.

Sesshoumaru parou em frente a uma loja de informática, enquanto Rin soltou seu braço e foi olhar outras vitrines. Ao virar-se para procurar Rin, Sesshoumaru viu uma cena curiosa: ela estava parada em frente a uma loja de roupas infantis, com as mãos sobre o ventre, como uma mãe. Estava parecendo tão adulta, com uma expressão tão pura.

- O que você está vendo?

- Que susto, Sesshoumaru! – estava pálida, agora com as mãos no peito.

- O que você estava vendo?

- Roupas.

- Que eu sabia você usa tamanho 16, não 4.

- E quem disse que eram pra mim?

- Pra quem, então?

- Que interrogatório é esse, agora?

- Não me responda com outra pergunta.

- Você está irritante hoje.

- E você está fugindo da conversa por quê?

Rin abaixou a cabeça, respirou fundo e mordeu os lábios, contando até dez algumas vezes. Não era hora de perder a cabeça.

- Esquece, Sesshoumaru. - deu alguns passos, porém ele continuava parado – Você não vem?

- É a terceira vez hoje que você fala meu nome inteiro.

- E?

- Nada, só achei estranho.

- Então tá, Sesshou... Agora vamos. – pegou a mão dele, arrastando-o, praticamente.

- Sesshoumaru, não é o caminho de casa... – comentou apontando o lado contrário da rua, quando voltavam do shopping, após terem ido ao cinema.

- É o caminho da minha casa.

- Por quê?

Sesshoumaru não respondeu, ficando calado até estacionar no prédio e entrar em casa. Passou pela sala com Rin, sem nem olhar para ver se alguém estava lá e fechou a porta de seu quarto.

- Vamos conversar. – ela encarava-o, incrédula - O que você está me escondendo, Rin?

- Sesshou... – virou-se de costas para ele, indo abrir a janela.

E agora? Falaria ou não?

- Eu... – dependurou as mãos e encostou a testa na grade.

- Você? – Sesshoumaru abraçou-a por trás.

Deveria contar?

Rin abaixou a cabeça, olhando para os sapatos e largou os braços ao lado do corpo. Sesshoumaru a soltou e fez virar-se para ele.

- Olha pra mim, Rin. Me diga o que te preocupa.

Ela suspirou, abraçando-o e escondendo o rosto em seu peito.

- Eu estou grávida, Sesshou...

Pronto, era só esperar a reação dele. Respirou fundo, tapando o rosto com as mãos. Porém, não houve nenhuma ação. Olhou-o, ele estava pasmo, com o olhar paralisado em algum ponto distante.

Deu um passo para trás, mas sentiu-o a abraçar e levantar seu rosto pelo queixo, encarando-a muito próximo.

- Certeza?

Apenas confirmou com a cabeça, com os olhos rasos em lágrimas. Sesshoumaru sentou-se na cama e abaixou a cabeça, bagunçando os cabelos. Rin começou a chorar e virou-se de costas para ele.

- Desculpa. – cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

Ele pareceu ter acordado do transe, pois a abraçou firme. Ela podia ouvir o coração dele bater acelerado, com a cabeça encostada em seu peito.

- Desculpa por que, Rin? – enxugou suas lágrimas, acariciando seu rosto – Hein?

- Eu não devia...

- Xii... – calou-a, colocando a mão sobre seus lábios – Não diga besteiras. Você não fez esta criança sozinha...

Rin não disse nada, continuando a chorar. Sesshoumaru não soltou o abraço, acariciando seus cabelos, braços, depositando beijos no topo de sua cabeça ou nos ombros, até que ela acalmasse.

- Está melhor? – afrouxou o abraço com as mãos em sua cintura.

- Si-sim. – enxugou as lágrimas com as costas da mão.

- Desde quando você sabe?

- Três semanas...

As mãos dele desceram até o ventre de Rin, acariciando-o. Ela fechou os olhos aproveitando aquela sensação. Ao abrir os olhos pode ver Sesshoumaru sorrindo, olhando para sua barriga. Seus olhos marejaram-se e sorriu.

Sesshoumaru abaixou-se, levantando a blusa de Rin, revelando sua barriga e beijou-a. Rin sorria deixando as lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto.

- Você quer casar comigo? – levantou-se, enlaçando a cintura de Rin.

- Sim, Sesshou. Eu quero... Algum dia... – passou a mão pela testa dele, retirando uma mecha de cabelo que lhe caiu sobre os olhos.

- Algum dia? – arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Daqui a alguns anos... Se você ainda quiser estar comigo, não pelo nosso filho.

- Mas... – tentou argumentar, porém Rin tapou sua boca com a mão.

- Ou isso, ou um não definitivo. – cruzou os braços olhando para o chão.

- Se você quer assim... Mas, saiba que eu não vou desistir. – afastou os cabelos dela, apoiando o queixo em seu ombro.

- E eu não vou mudar de idéia. – continuou com os braços cruzados.

- Você é minha, Rin. Casados ou não, você é minha mulher. E eu amo você.

- Também te amo, meu Sesshou! – virou-se para ele, pulando em seu pescoço.

Sesshoumaru rodou com Rin, depois apertando-a forte contra ele. Colocou-a na cama, deitando-se ao seu lado e ficou acariciando sua barriga. Rin afagava os cabelos dele enquanto faziam planos para o bebê que iria nascer. Ainda tinham muitas coisas para resolver, mas cada coisa a seu tempo.

- Toshio? – sugeriu Sesshoumaru para o nome do bebê.

- Não, não, vão lembrar daquele filme de terror... – Rin fez careta.

- Yukio?

- E se for menina? Chiharu?

- Eu gosto mais de Hime.

- Pensei que eu fosse a sua princesa. – fez biquinho, fingindo estar chateada.

- Pensou errado, Rin. – subiu delicadamente sobre ela, colocando os cotovelos ao lado de seu rosto – Você é minha rainha.

Beijou-a, descendo os beijos pelo seu pescoço, aspirando o cheiro do local. Mordeu-lhe o ombro, enquanto suas mãos passeavam dentro da blusa de Rin, que suspirava. Assustaram-se com batidas na porta.

- Sesshoumaru, você está aí? – Izayoi perguntou.

Sesshoumaru rosnou, sentando-se na cama.

- Estou. – contraiu os lábios segurando a raiva por ter sido interrompido.

- Nem vi você chegar, filho.

- Eu já vou mãe. – olhou para Rin que observava o chão – A Rin está aqui comigo.- ela olhou para ele assustada.

- Ah, tá.

- Você não devia ter tido que eu estava aqui! – cochichou ouvindo Izayoi distanciando-se do quarto – Ela vai ficar pensando coisas de mim...

- Que coisas, Rin? – debruçou-se sobre ela, voltando a beijar seu pescoço. – Eu perguntei que coisas, Rin. – sugou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

- Pára, Sesshou. – empurrou-o, levantando-se da cama e se arrumando.

- O que houve, minha pequena? – perguntou em seu ouvido, abraçando-a por trás.

- Eu quero ir embora, pra casa...

- Está bem, eu te levo. Mas, você não devia se importar tanto com minha mãe. Ela vai ter que te aceitar, ainda mais agora que ela vai ganhar um netinho... – acariciou sua barriga, depositando um beijo em seu ombro.

Rin sorriu, preferia nem imaginar a reação de seus pais, nem sabia como iria contar. Mas, sabia que podia contar com Sesshoumaru e isto era o que ela mais precisava naquele momento.

_Continua..._

Nossa, me perdoem, desculpa mesmo a demora... Ando meio sem tempo mesmo!! Me desculpeem... e hoje falta um mês pro vestibular! Está uma correria, provas, estudo... perdoem por ter demorado...

Bom, para não ficar enchendo vocês ainda mais não vou falar muito, agora o Sesshoumaru já sabe e tem cenas fofas de volta...

Então... é isso, ótimo final de semana... e, infelizmente, não posso prometer datas... até mais!!

**Hiwatari Satiko: **Sim, sim, ela já contou pro Sesshou... oh casal fofo, meu Deus! XP Espero que tenha gostado, beijinhus.

**Hinata-chan: **Oeeee!! Aiaiaiaii perdão pela demora!! Mas comentando, pelo amor de Deus, nunca que eu ia deixar a Rin pensar em aborto! É um crimee, é não dar chance a uma vida!! Nunca mesmo... Ahhh e sim, estão juntos, e tem uns capítulos para eles juntos ainda... Até o próximo! Obrigada por sempre comentar! ;

**Carolmolly: **Ah, obrigada, eu faço o melhor que posso pra escrever, não acho legal ter que decodificar as fics na hora de ler XD Obrigada pelo review!

**Vanessa: **Oee... pois é, mas acho que depois que está feito... já basta as dificuldades que se passa por ter sido algo inesperado e ser jovem... dramatizar só piora, o jeito é encarar e aceitar... Huahahaha, o Sesshou foi comportadinho, como o bom homem que é! Brigadinha mais uma vez!

**michelle onegan: **Pronto! Matei sua curiosidade, ta aí o novo capítulo e o Sesshou já sabe... Aiaiai... também quero um namorado assim, mas nem sai nestes últimos finds, aí fica difícil ¬¬' Obrigada pelo review, beijos!

**Haruka Nobunaga: **Obrigadaaa pelo elogio! É o que eu disse, quero um desses, mas eu mal estou saindo (morrendo de tédio ficando sexta-feira em casa)... Bom, ele já sabe, e agora os dois tem que enfrentar juntos, já que ele não a abandonou... muitas coisas pra este casal ainda... obrigada mais uma vez, beijos!

**Gheisinha Kinomoto:** Maldade foi a minha de ter demorado tanto, desculpe a minha falta de tempo e ânimo. Hauhahahaha, eu sei o Sesshou é seu, mas o empréstimo foi bem interessante... é né, ele começou a perceber, e ela contou... agora os dois estão juntos se curtindo, e tem muitas coisas pra resolverem... mas pretendo continuar com esse clima fofo por um tempo Obrigada manenhaa por estar me acompanhando, beijaaaum!!

**0 Kyouyama Anna 0: **Oh, obrigada pelo elogio E eu tentei, mas essa reta final de terceirão e vestibular está me consumindo as energias... beijaum!


	8. Amar é momento romântico na chuva

**Saber amar**

_por RafaCarol_

**- Capítulo Oito -**

**Amar é momento romântico na chuva**

Passou a última cama de rímel, arrumou a franja e saiu apressada, despedindo-se dos pais. Sesshoumaru havia ligado avisando que iriam para uma festa e teve que arrumar-se rapidamente. Entrou no carro do namorado, dando-lhe um beijo curto e ajeitando-se no banco.

- Que milagre você me chamar pra alguma festa!

- É, eu fiquei sabendo que alguém andava muito triste...

- Ah é? – cruzou os braços e torceu os lábios em desagrado.

- Vai ficar velha cedo, cheia de rugas com uma cara dessas... – falou em seu ouvido, passando as mãos em sua cintura.

- Pelo menos eu perderia a cara de criança. – virou o rosto para a janela, tentando afastar-se de Sesshoumaru.

- Eu te amo, pequena... – passou a dar chupões em seu pescoço – De qualquer jeito... – mordeu-lhe o ombro, aspirando seu perfume – Entendeu? – segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos, dando-lhe um beijo demorado.

- Mentira. – sussurrou sugando o lóbulo da orelha de Sesshoumaru.

- Você sabe muito bem que este Sesshoumaru não mente... – parou de falar ao ouvir sonoras risadas de Rin – O que houve?

- Eu amo tudo em você, Sesshou... – deu-lhe um beijo cálido.

- Eu também, minha pequena. – segurou as mãos dela, beijando a palma.

Sesshoumaru observava Rin dançando com algumas meninas, ela sorria e mexia o corpo com leveza, parecia um anjo com os cabelos balançando com o vento. Rin parou de dançar, sorrindo para Sesshoumaru, correu até ele puxando-o pelo braço.

- Vem, vamos dançar, Sesshou! – Rin insistia tentando puxar o namorado para o meio do gramado onde todos dançavam.

- Este Sesshoumaru não dança. – respondeu colocando a mão no bolso da calça.

- Ah Seshou, vamos! – tentou puxá-lo novamente, quando algo pingou em seu nariz, olhou para cima sentindo outros pingos caírem. – Está chovendo!

- É melhor sairmos daqui... – passou os braços pelos ombros de Rin, indo para algum abrigo da chuva.

- Você tem medo de raio, Sesshy? – pergunta Rin.

- O que? – parou de andar, encarando a namorada.

- Você é o ponto mais alto, a probabilidade de um raio cair em você é maior. É por isso que você está correndo da chuva? - mordia os lábios para não rir.

- Rin... – estreitou os olhos, porém foi interrompido de falar por um beijo de Rin.

- Eu estou brincando, mor. Fica na chuva comigo... – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Sesshoumaru nada respondeu, apenas abraçou Rin, trazendo-a para mais perto de si e beijando-a intensamente. A chuva caía sobre ambos, enquanto os outros continuavam a dançar, apenas aproveitando o momento.

Rin sorria, pendurada no pescoço do namorado, enquanto ele dava-lhe beijos nos ombros. Abraçou-o apertado, seu coração batia acelerado. Estando com Sesshoumaru sempre estaria feliz. Tinha a certeza que ele era o amor da vida dela.

Ao soltar o abraço Rin voltou a dançar. Fechou os olhos e cantava um trecho da música, sentia-se radiante. Queria estar para sempre com quem amava, era o que lhe fazia bem. Abraçou o ventre, abrindo os olhos e sorriu, sentido as lágrimas encherem seus olhos.

Dois braços fortes enlaçaram sua cintura e Sesshoumaru beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça, apertando-a contra si. Ainda a convenceria de estar para sempre com ele, jamais a deixaria, nunca desistiria de sua Rin.

- Já tomou chuva demais, não? – disse em seu ouvido enquanto a pegava no colo.

- Seshou... – assustou-se quando ele a pegou no colo, mas depois o abraçou, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

Sesshoumaru correu até o carro, colocando Rin no banco e entrando no carro. Pegou uma jaqueta no banco de trás e pôs sobre o ombro da namorada que agradeceu, dando-lhe um beijo carinhoso.

Ele deu a partida no carro, a chuva agora caía forte. Rin encolheu-se no banco, enrolando-se na jaqueta e desenhando corações no vidro embaçado. Sesshoumaru observou-a de canto de olho, curvando os lábios em um pequeno sorriso.

Entraram no apartamento de Sesshoumaru e este entregou a Rin toalhas e alguma roupa. Enquanto ela tomava um banho, ele preparava um chocolate quente. Depois de Sesshoumaru também ter tomado banho, abrigaram-se debaixo de cobertas e assistiam a um filme.

- Sesshou? – chamou-o, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Sim? – perguntou, passando as mãos em seu cabelo.

- Dá um sorriso pra Rin? – pediu encarando-o.

- O que? – levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu quero ver seu sorriso, Sesshou, por favor! – fazia bico, puxando as bochechas dele, na tentativa de fazê-lo sorrir.

- Pare com isso, Rin. – segurou suas mãos, cruzando os dedos com os dela, dando um beijo em sua testa.

- Sesshoumaru mau. Sesshoumaru chato. – fez cara de choro.

- Que manha, Rin. – sorriu, abraçando-a.

- Que lindo! – jogou-se sobre Sesshoumaru, caindo deitada sobre ele. – Sesshoumaru fofo! – apertou-lhe as bochechas.

- Depois você não quer que lhe chame de criança... – sorriu irônico.

Rin apoiou os cotovelos no peito de Sesshoumaru e enrugou o nariz, fazendo careta.

- O que aconteceu com você? – arrumou uma mecha atrás da orelha de Rin.

- Eu estou feliz por estar com você, Sesshou.

- Eu também, minha Rin.

Procurou o controle, desligando a televisão e levando Rin nos braços até seu quarto. Trancou a porta, colocando-a sobre a cama e deitando sobre ela. Beijou-lhe exigente, enquanto suas mãos passeavam por seu corpo.

Sentira falta daqueles toques, das carícias de Sesshoumaru, de estar com ele. Qualquer momento com ele era simplesmente mágico, ainda mais quando ele estava tão carinhoso como aquele dia. Ninguém seria capaz de fazê-la tão feliz quanto ele.

Soltou um gemido ao senti-lo passar a língua em sua barriga, enquanto ele retirava a blusa dela. Pousou as mãos sobre os cabelos de Sesshoumaru, acariciando-lhe a nuca, fechando os olhos e aproveitando as sensações que ele lhe proporcionava.

Sesshoumaru passou as mãos pelo peito de Rin, levando junto sua blusa, enquanto dava-lhe beijos e lambia sua barriga, sentindo-a arrepiar. Dali a alguns meses veria o ventre dela crescer, assim como todo o resto de seu corpo mudaria. Mas, ela jamais deixaria de ser linda a seus olhos.

Ela era a sua Rin, a mulher que ele amava. Nada poderia mudar isso, ainda mais agora que ela teria um filho dele. Ele seria pai e teria a mulher perfeita, era o necessário para ser feliz. Nada, nem ninguém, poderia atrapalhar.

Como pudera ficar tanto tempo longe dela, como tentara ocupar seu tempo com o trabalho para tentar fugir da falta que ela lhe fazia. A distância só o fez perceber como a queria para sempre, que não poderia mais se afastar dela.

Tocou-lhe os seios para depois explora-los avidamente com a língua. Sorriu ao ouvir baixos gemidos de Rin, sugando um dos mamilos. Sentiu os dedos dela enroscarem-se em seus cabelos, apertando-o contra seu peito, o incitando a continuar com as carícias.

Rin sentiu Sesshoumaru tocar-lhe a parte interna da coxa e afastar-lhe as pernas, dedilhando sua virilha e tirando lentamente sua calcinha. Fechou os olhos, puxando ar pela boca, quando o namorado ficou entre suas pernas.

- Sesshou... – gemeu suplicante ao sentir sua língua invadir sua intimidade, agarrando o lençol da cama.

Ele passava as mãos em suas coxas, ao mesmo tempo que explorava sua intimidade. Ela agarrou-se aos cabelos dele, bagunçando-os. Os gemidos aumentando, enquanto Rin se contorcia de prazer. Seu corpo contraiu, seguido de espasmos, chegando ao ápice.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se na cama, observando Rin relaxar, enquanto sua respiração voltava ao normal. Ela abriu os olhos, encontrando o olhar dele sobre si, sorriu-lhe e levantou, sentando em seu colo.

- Isso... isso foi muito bom. – disse em seu ouvido, sugando-lhe o lóbulo – E eu devo retribuir. – sorriu maliciosamente.

Enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo peitoral definido de Sesshoumaru, Rin dava chupões em seu pescoço, o mordendo em alguns lugares. Pressionava seu corpo sobre o dele, insinuando-se sobre seu membro excitado.

Desceu uma trilha de beijos molhados pelo mesmo caminho que antes suas mãos faziam, mordiscado seus mamilos, enquanto retirava a calça do namorado. Tocou-lhe o membro, acariciando sua extensão.

- Rin! – rosnou, segurando-a pela cintura com força e encaixando-se nela.

Rin gemeu alto com o ato inesperado, sendo beijada por Sesshoumaru, enquanto ele segurava sua cintura controlando seus movimentos. Passou os braços sobre seu ombro, apoiando-se nele. Jogou os cabelos para trás, expondo os seios, Sesshoumaru aproveitou para sugá-los.

Os gemidos aumentavam ao mesmo tempo em que aumentavam a velocidade no ato. Rin entregava-se a Sesshoumaru, que segurava sua cintura beijando cada centímetro de pele que alcançava.

- Ai! – Rin reclamou ao sentir uma mordida no ombro – Você me mordeu!

- Uhum. – Sesshoumaru confirmou passando a língua sobre a mordida e dando leves beijos.

- Isso doeu! – colocou a mão sobre o lugar.

Ele não respondeu, beijando-a e movendo sua cintura para aumentar o ritmo. Rin arqueou as costas e jogou a cabeça para trás, respirando com os lábios entreabertos. Sesshoumaru beijou-lhe o colo e o pescoço, dando leve chupões.

O leve tremor que percorreu os corpos anunciou que chegavam ao ápice. Sesshoumaru segurou firme a cintura de Rin, aprofundando o último movimento antes de entregarem-se ao clímax.

Ele abraçou-a, ela encostou a cabeça em seu peito, ouvindo as batidas aceleradas do seu coração.

Suspirou, observando Sesshoumaru dormindo, encostou a cabeça em seu peito. Não conseguia dormir, tentava não demonstrar, mas estava muito preocupada em como contar para seus pais sobre sua gravidez. Tinha tanto medo da reação dos pais, nem sabia como seria sua vida depois do nascimento do bebê.

Como pôde ser tão descuidada? Por que tinha de acontecer bem com ela? Segurou a vontade de chorar, limpando as lágrimas que se formavam no canto dos olhos. Não que não amasse aquela vida que crescia em seu ventre, mas, fora algo inesperado, não estava pronta para ser mãe. Ainda tinha uma escola para terminar, uma faculdade, uma carreira, porém, agora não tinha certeza de como seria seu futuro.

Sabia que teria o apoio e ajuda de Sesshoumaru, mas passaria por muitas coisas sozinha. Iria ser alvo de fofocas na escola, seria má vista, comentada, assim que seu ventre ficasse volumoso. Como pode deixar isso acontecer? Se eles tivessem se prevenido, se cuidado, mas, agora já não tinha como consertar. Era totalmente contra o aborto, jamais teria coragem de acabar com uma vida, ainda mais uma vida que possuía seu sangue e da pessoa que mais amava.

Ainda assim, era doloroso pensar que sua vida tomaria outros rumos, que teria fases difíceis. Pior era pensar que tudo poderia ter sido evitado se eles tivessem se cuidado. Libertou-se dos braços de Sesshoumaru, sentando na beirada da cama, entregando-se a um choro silencioso.

Assustou-se ao sentir Sesshoumaru a abraçar, enxugando as lágrimas.

- Está sem sono?

Ele perguntou, passando a mão por um de seus braços, afastou o cabelo de seu ombro, dando beijos suaves. Ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

- Quer conversar? – esperou alguma resposta – Por que você estava chorando? – abraçou-a, apertando-a contra si.

- Não... – respirou, procurando forças – era nada de mais, Sesshou.

- Eu não acho que minha Rin chore à toa, ainda mais no meio da noite. – passou o nariz pelo seu pescoço, depositando um beijo – Me conte o que te preocupa. – acariciou suas costas, beijando a nuca – Rin. – chamou-a num tom mais firme.

Ela não respondeu, apenas virou, abrigando-se no colo do namorado e chorando compulsivamente. Ele a abraçou forte, acariciando seus cabelos. Não podia fazer nada, a não ser esperar que se acalmasse.

_Continua..._

Oeee gente!!

Aiaiaiai, perdoem-me a demora, eu tive muitos, muitos problemas, mas não vou ficar enchendo vocês de desculpas... espero que me perdoem, mas eu prefiro demorar, a postar qualquer coisa para vocês... acho que acima de tudo tem que ser um texto bem feito, e realmente eu não estava em condições de escrever nada que fosse bom...

Pois então, eu não passei no vestibular mesmo, estou fazendo cursinho. Se o terceirão era uma correria, cursinho nem se fala, mas, estamos aí batalhando...

Bom, o próximo capítulo vai ser O momento dramático... um hora Rin teria que contar para os pais, não é? Juro que vou me esforçar muuito para escrever o próximo capítulo o quanto antes.

Obrigada pelo apoio de todos, e mais uma vez me desculpem, fico muuuito envergonhada de ter demorado tanto, aiaiai... me perdoeeeem... e obrigada pelo apoio apesar de tudo... é por vocês que eu continuo a escrever, se não tivesse esse incentivo de pessoas tão especiais quanto vocês, talvez essa história não teria ido pra frente...

Beijos pra matar as saudades

Rafa ;

**Hinata-chan: **Moreee meoo, perdão, perdão!! Ai que vergonhaaaaaa... você deixando tanto comentário e eu nem respondi, me perdoa mesmoo?? É que eu tava muito mal, fiquei tempos sem vontade de nada, desanimada da vida, passei por uns problemas complicados... mas, vamos que vamos, a vida tem que seguir e eu estou tentando retomar a minha vida... sabe, quando você perde o rumo e nada dá certo? Mas, agora já estou me recuperando... Obrigada pela sua atenção. Então, não passei, estou fazendo cursinho, mudei de idéia, vou fazer arquitetura... e no próximo capítulo vai ter a revelação pros pais... estou planejando ainda... ando muuito sem tempo, mas vou dar um jeito... Te adoro demais, muito obrigada pela força que você sempre me dá. Beijaum!

**Hiwatari Satiko: **Oh, obrigada, realmente, eu ficaria chateada se fosse pedida em casamento por causa do bebê... mas, o Sesshou é demais... ainda terão muitas outras oportunidades... Obrigada pelo comentário. Beijo!

**Vanessa: **Oeeee... aiaiai, agora eu demorei um montão, me perdoe... mas, não desisti ainda não! Nem, vou! Apesar da falta de tempo por causa do cursinho, mas, fazer o que... não dá pra virar hippie e ir vender pulseirinha na praia... huahahahaha... Sim, sim, Sesshou e Rin é o casal mais fofoo... obrigadinha por ler sempre ; )

**Gheisinha Kinomoto: **Oe mana, então... não é que as meninas são atiradas, é que o Sesshou é perfeito, né? Huahahaha... então, adoro love scene... ainda tou querendo um namorado... ainda chego lá... huahaha e você? Como estão as coisas?? Obrigada por sempre comentar. Beijos!

**HIME RIN: ** Obrigadaa mesmooo, ai, fico tão feliz de que pessoas novas passem aqui e comentem, obrigadinhaa, estou toda emocionada. Obrigadaaa!! Mas, é que esse casal inspira mesmo, se eu não amasse isso aqui já teria desistido, mas, são os meus leitores que me dão muita força sempre. Espero que tenha gostado desse. Beijos!

**-Nay Black- **Ahhhh, que ótimo, mais uma leitora! Espero que não tenha desistido de mim depois dessa demora toda, perdão... Então, falando da fic e da Izayoi é que sempre tem uma sogra chata... e sobrou pra ela... huahahahaha... mas, quem sabe no final das contas isso mude, né? Obrigada pelo comentário, beijo!

**Satiko Tosai: **Obrigadaaa pelo seu comentário, e eu também AMO neném e AMO o casal Sesshou e Rin, acho que é porque me identifico, sou baixinha e talz, e gosto de caras mais velhos... Então, é um casal que me inspira muito... Obrigada pelo comentário, beijaum!

**Mitsuki Shinai: **Obrigada, mas é que eu acredito que uma fic bem escrita é o mínimo que um autor deve fazer, não apenas no roteiro, mas o português também é fundamental, porque além de ficar mais gostoso pra ler, é bem melhor para entender, não é? Obrigada pelo comentário, mas os pais de Rin só no outro capítulo... até mais, beijos.

**Queenrj: **Oee, bom, apesar da demora aqui estou eu... pois é, o Sesshou é o homem perfeito, quero um desse pra mim! Huahahaha... Obrigada, fico feliz que você tenha gostado da minha fic, eu sempre me esforço pra fazer o melhor! Obrigada pelo comentário e tou continuando, um pouco atrasada, mas estamos aí! Beijos!


	9. Amar é preocuparse

**Saber amar**

_por RafaCarol_

**- Capítulo Nove -**

**Amar é preocupar-se**

- Rin? - chamou a garota que se acalmara em seus braços.

Não obtendo resposta afastou o rosto dela de seu peito, vendo que ela adormecera em seus braços. Sorriu ao ver a face serena da namorada ao dormir. Colocou-a na cama, a cobrindo e deitou ao seu lado. Afastou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e acariciou seu rosto, vendo seus lábios se curvarem em um pequeno sorriso.

Amava ela demais, desde o primeiro momento em que a vira sempre soube que Rin era a mulher perfeita, a única que o completava e que era capaz de fazê-lo feliz. Notara que ela andava triste e parecia sempre cansada, preocupada. Entendia que aquele estado era por causa da gravidez, apenas precisava fazê-la acreditar que ele estaria sempre com ela, que ele sempre iria a proteger.

Nos últimos dias pensara muito sobre o que fazer, decidira que iria voltar para Sendai, não podia deixar Rin sozinha em um momento desses, tinha que estar ao lado dela para lhe dar apoio. Iria se sentir mais irresponsável ainda se não estivesse com ela quando esta precisasse dele. Já bastava os meses que ela passara angustiada e sem que estivesse perto para cuidar dela, não iria embora novamente, não podia deixá-la outra vez.

Depositou um beijo sobre sua testa e abraçou-a, puxando seu corpo próximo ao seu. Fechou os olhos aspirando o perfume dos cabelos de Rin e deixou o sono tomar conta de seu corpo. Estava determinado a ficar em Sendai.

Estacionou em frente à casa de Rin, desligou o carro e suspirou, apertando as têmporas. Rin, que retirava o cinto, olhou-o de lado, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Sesshoumaru retirou as mãos da face, tocando a perna da amada, encarando-a seriamente.

- Rin, nós precisamos conversar. – ela também ficou séria, franzindo a testa.

- Sobre o que?

- Sobre nós, sobre o bebê...

- De novo sobre o casamen... – alterou-se, falando alto e segurando a maçaneta do carro.

- Não, Rin. – interrompeu-a, falando em um tom abatido – Eu sei que você não deseja se casar comigo agora...

- Não é... – intrometeu-se na fala, porém Sesshoumaru não deixou que continuasse.

- Eu entendo o que pensa quanto a isso, Rin, e respeito, mesmo não concordando. – ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas ele continuou falando – Não vamos discutir isso agora. Na verdade, o que eu estava tentando dizer é que eu irei voltar para Sendai, eu vou ajudar você com o nosso filho, é meu dever como pai estar ao seu lado.

- O QUÊ!? – exclamou surpresa, encarando-o boquiaberta.

- Sim, eu irei ficar aqui, eu já decidi. – afirmou, acariciando o joelho de Rin.

- De jeito nenhum! – discordou, cruzando os braços e a perna, fazendo com que Sesshoumaru retirasse as mãos dela. – Você não pode desistir do que lutou tanto para conseguir! Você vai voltar para Tokyo e vai continuar trabalhando. Não é justo que você perca um emprego tão promissor, que ninguém mais que você mereceu! – apontou o dedo para o peito dele, terminando de falar com o rosto fechado.

- O que não é justo é você agüentar tudo sozinha, Rin! Deixe de ser orgulhosa, este filho também é meu! Eu também tenho minhas responsabilidades! – agitou as mãos no ar, demonstrando sua irritação.

- Eu não estou sendo orgulhosa, estou pensando em você também... – olhou para o lado, perdendo o olhar em algum ponto qualquer – No seu futuro, Sesshoumaru Taisho! – encarou-o séria, com pesar na voz, apertando as mãos no colo – Aquele Sesshoumaru de quem eu sempre me orgulhei: determinado e inteligente, sempre o melhor no trabalho, sempre destaque na empresa! Aquele Sesshoumaru que se mudou pra Tókio meses atrás determinado a chegar à presidência de uma empresa... Não este que está na minha frente jogando fora uma chance dessas... – abaixou a cabeça, olhando para as mãos – Eu não quero ser um obstáculo para você, então, você vai voltar para Tókio, você vai me orgulhar como sempre fez e o resto nós resolvemos conforme os problemas vierem. Não vamos colocar o carro na frente dos bois!

- Rin, você não é um obstáculo para mim, e eu posso procurar outro emprego aqui... – segurou seu queixo, fazendo-a encará-lo.

- Você mesmo me disse que não teria outra chance como aquela. – colocou a mão sobre a dele, enquanto seus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas – Eu não vou deixar você desistir do que você sempre sonhou por minha causa...

- E as renuncias que você irá fazer! – segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos, olhando-a de perto seriamente – Não é justo, não é certo que você suporte tudo sozinha!

- Porém, é preciso, vai ser melhor assim... – retirou as mãos dele de seu rosto, segurando-as sobre seu colo – Para nós dois, será melhor... Ainda que eu fique sozinha aqui, a Kagome pode me ajudar, a Sango também... E meus pais acabarão por me apoiar também, talvez... E quem sabe depois que eu termine o colégio, nós pensamos sobre o que fazer então...

- Mas, Rin...

- Não, eu não vou aceitar discussão... – pousou a mão sobre os lábios dele – Eu te peço, Sesshou... – acariciou o rosto dele, beijando-o.

- Se você deseja assim... – disse, arrumando os cabelos que caíam no rosto de Rin – Então, nós precisamos conversar isso com seus pais...

- Eu sei... – mordeu os lábios, abaixando a cabeça, apertando a mão dele que ainda estava em seu colo.

- Você tem medo? – perguntou observando-a.

Rin não respondeu, apenas confirmou movendo a cabeça. Encostou-se ao peito de Sesshoumaru, agarrando a camisa dele. Este a abraçou, enroscando seus dedos no cabelo dela e encostando seu queixo no topo de sua cabeça.

- Uma hora eles terão que saber, e é melhor agora, do que eles descobrirem quando sua barriga estiver maior.

- Eu sei... – respondeu em um sussurro.

Largou a camisa de Sesshoumaru e abraçou o ventre, fechando os olhos. Relaxou a face, respirando suavemente como se quisesse ter um pouco de paz. Soltou um longo suspiro, abrindo os olhos e encarou o namorado, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Bom, acho que a gente tem que entrar, né? – sorriu de lado.

- Eu vou dar um tempo para você pensar... – colocou as mãos sobre o ventre de Rin, acariciando-o – Eu te ligo depois... – beijou o lado da testa de Rin, puxando-a para um abraço.

Rin bufou mais uma vez, jogando longe o travesseiro que antes abraçava. Ficara a tarde toda no quarto pensando no que fazer. A briga com Sesshoumaru tinha a deixado irritada, era a primeira vez que eles brigavam assim. Mas, ela não achava justo ele desistir de tudo.

- Aquele egoísta! – socou o criado-mudo ao lado da cama – Ai! Droga! – exclamou de dor, soprando a mão, agora vermelha.

Não sabia o que fazer, estava confusa, não conseguia pensar em alguma solução que resolvesse todos os problemas que lhe fervilhavam a mente. Sua cabeça latejava, precisava se acalmar, relaxar um pouco. Só que este era um defeito seu, não conseguia descansar até resolver tudo o que lhe atrapalhava.

Deitou na cama fazendo círculos com as mãos na testa. Queria dormir e acordar como se nada tivesse acontecido, queria voltar atrás e consertar tudo. Mas, não podia, tinha que encarar de frente, não tinha mais como adiar. Gostaria de ter Sesshoumaru ali do seu lado, lhe dizendo o que fazer. Porém, não podia continuar esperando que ele sempre lhe apoiasse, ainda mais naquele momento em que ele estava disposto a desistir dos sonhos dele por ela.

Colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça, olhando para o teto, e suspirou.

- E agora?

Olhou para o criado-mudo e pegou seu celular. Discou o número da Kagome, se não podia contar com Sesshoumaru, com certeza esta iria lhe ajudar.

- Eu vim o mais rápido que pude, Rin. O que aconteceu? Você não quis me falar por telefone, fiquei preocupada quando você começou a chorar. – desabafou Kagome, entrando no quarto de Rin, com as bochechas vermelhas e alguns fios de cabelo espetados.

- Ah, Kagome. – levantou-se da cama, abraçando a amiga, que por uns instantes ficou sem reação.

- O que foi, Rin? – abraçou a amiga, afagando seus cabelos.

- Eu briguei com o Sesshoumaru. – afastou-se, sentando na cama.

- Mas, ele já não tinha aceitado o bebê e prometeu te ajudar e tudo mais?

- Sim, é ele está se privando de tudo! Um egoísta! Acha que ele tem que decidir tudo!

- Como assim?

- Ele disse que vai voltar para Sendai, que vai ficar aqui para me ajudar, que ele não pode me deixar sozinha e tudo mais!

- Caramba, Rin! E você ainda chama isso de egoísmo? Ele é incrível! Você sabe quantos homens abandonariam tudo para ficar com a namorada grávida? A maioria dos homens some, desaparece, deixa a menina criar o filho sozinha! Já ele, vai abrir mão dele, do sonho dele, para ficar do seu lado!

- Sim, eu entendi. Mas, ele não pode, Kagome! Não é justo ele abandonar o futuro promissor dele por mim! Eu me sentiria um peso na vida dele, eu ficaria me culpando por ser a responsável de destruir os sonhos dele! Temos que encontrar uma forma que nenhum de nós dois saia prejudicado...

- Mas, Rin, vocês tem uma nova vida a caminho, terão que assumir novas responsabilidades!

- Eu sei, só que não posso encarar o meu filho como um problema! O erro foi meu e do Sesshoumaru, não posso culpar meu filho pela nossa falha!

- Ninguém falou que você está culpando o seu filho! Apenas encare que, por causa disso, muitas coisas vão mudar... E quem vai ter que enfrentar tudo isso vão ser os pais, ainda mais você, Rin... que vai carrega seu herdeiro.

- Ai, Kagome, eu já não sei o que fazer. Eu preciso contar para os meus pais, não posso mais ficar escondendo isso deles... O Sesshoumaru já me pressionou a falar, mas, eu tenho medo. Eu não sei se vou conseguir encarar a face de decepção deles, eles ficarão tão decepcionados comigo...

- Fugir do problema só torna as coisas mais difíceis. – Kagome sentou-se ao lado da amiga e passou a mão em sua barriga – Você ainda não percebeu que há uma vida dentro de você e que agora você não é mais somente filha, você vai se tornar mãe, e com certeza esse não é um processo fácil. – tomou as mãos dela entre as suas – É hora de você tomar coragem, amiga, e aceitar que não dá mais para fugir dos seus problemas. Daqui a um tempo seu ventre vai ficar volumoso e até essa criança nascer você vai passar por muitas coisas. Então, se fortaleça e aceite que a partir de agora as coisas vão começar a mudar. E saiba que eu sempre vou estar aqui para te apoiar no que você precisar.

- Ai, amiga... É tudo tão difícil, eu nunca me imaginei passando por isso...

- Agora não tem mais como voltar atrás, não é?

- Pois é, eu tenho sorte do Sesshoumaru estar me ajudando nisso tudo... Talvez ele esteja tão perdido quanto eu, talvez ele também esteja confuso. Mas, você sabe como ele é. Sempre foi um homem sério, responsável, e deve estar se culpando por tudo isso e quer tentar consertar as coisas sozinho, com toda essa história de nos casarmos, dele voltar pra cá.

- Realmente, eu me lembro bem do Sesshoumaru que eu conhecia antes dele conhecer você. Era um cara muito chato, nunca conversou comigo quando eu ia na casa do Inu. Sempre sério, fechado nele mesmo. Até que ele conheceu você e de repente ele mudou... – Rin riu, lembrando-se do dia em que se conheceram.

- Verdade, a primeira vez que eu o vi achei o perfeito chato.

- E perfeitamente lindo, não é?

- Ah, nem tanto, ele era muito insuportável para eu reconhecer outras qualidades... – sorriu, tentando disfarçar.

- Ahaam, e eu acredito agora em Papai Noel.

- Deixa de ser chata, Kah. – encarou a amiga, mas se rendeu – Tá bom, confesso que, apesar da chatice, ele me encantou desde o primeiro momento... Por isso mesmo eu tive tanto medo de ficar com ele...

- No coração não se manda, não é?

- De jeito nenhum, ainda mais quando alguém faz de tudo para conquistá-lo. Eu amo ele demais...

- Sabe, talvez essa criança apareceu para impedir que vocês se separassem, porque com o Sesshoumaru em Tókio e você aqui, a distância, mesmo em grandes amores, poderia atrapalhar...

- Quem sabe você tenha razão... – sorriu para a amiga pensando no que ela dissera.

_Continua..._

Oeee!!

Bom, estou aqui mais cedo do que imaginavam, né? Então, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, apesar da briguinha deles e devo dizer que daqui pra frente as coisas não ficarão fáceis... Mas, como eles estão aprendendo a amar, todos os obstáculos são apenas testes para que provem que o amor entre eles é realmente forte para vencê-los.

A Kagome sempre pronta pra ajudar, um pouco realista demais, porém, nem sempre amenizar os problemas ajuda, não é? E o Sesshou, todo preocupado, responsável, não está sendo fácil para ele também, não é? Ainda mais para ele...

E no próximo capítulo, finalmente a Rin irá contar para os pais. Como será?

Até o próximo então!

Beijos.

**queenrj: **Ah, obrigada, adoro essas cenas de chuva e o Sesshou é sempre maravilhoso, e não foi diferente neste capítulo, não é? Obrigada pela sua review e por acompanhar... tentei atualizar o mais rápido possível, tomara que tenha gostado.

**Gheisinha Kinomoto: **oee, ah sim eu estava sumida, mas agora eu atualizei o mais rápido que minha criatividade deixou, porque não adianta nada atualizar sempre, mas não ser escrito com paixão pela fic, não é? Ah, sim, piorarão um pouco, também, em uma situação dessas as coisas não são nem um pouco fáceis, né? Obrigada pela sua review, acho que ficaram bravos comigo pela demora... obrigada pelo apoio ; )

**Cris: **Oh, obrigada, então espero que minha nova leitora tenha gostado do novo capítulo e também espero que não tenha demorado tanto assim... pelo menos não tanto quando a última vez... Obrigada por acompanhar a fic e pelo review. Beijão.

**Hinata-han: **Ooeee, sim, você pensa como eu, quem sofre principalmente é a Rin, e o Sesshoumaru tem dado o exemplo como homem perfeito que ele é... Ah sim, uma família, mas, como você mesma disse, eles ainda são muito novos, não é tão fácil manter um lar assim... E não, não pensei em nada trágico como doar para adoção ou aborto, acredito que apesar de toda a parte chata de uma gravidez, ter a dádiva de dar a luz a um filho é uma benção e ser mãe deve ser muito maravilhoso... Obrigada por sempre comentar. Beijão!


	10. Amar e ter esperanças

**Saber amar**

_por RafaCarol_

**- Capítulo Dez-**

**Amar e ter esperanças**

Segurou a mão de Sesshoumaru, que estava pousada sobre sua perna. Seu coração batia tão rápido que achava que todos ali na sala podiam ouvi-lo. Olhou para o namorado procurando coragem naqueles olhos dourados, profundos e sérios. Este a encarou, apertando a mão dela e tentando passar-lhe segurança.

Engoliu em seco, olhando para os pais que a questionavam com o olhar, curiosos e um pouco temerosos sobre o que sua filha tinha de tão importante para lhes contar. Nem imaginavam a notícia que ela lhes daria, e Rin tinha certeza que não teriam uma boa reação.

Sua perna estava bamba, sentia que seu corpo inteiro tremia, estava muito nervosa. Respirava fundo procurando forças para falar, abriu a boca, mas as palavras não saíam, parecia que havia um nó na sua garganta.

- Bom, pai, mãe... Eu... eu...

Não conseguia continuar, a fala enroscara em sua garganta e não encontrava coragem para terminar. Sesshoumaru apertou-lhe a mão mais forte, incentivando-a a continuar. Baixou os olhos, olhando para os pés, fugindo de encarar seus pais. Estava com muito medo, suava frio, suas mãos estavam geladas e parecia que borboletas brincavam em seu estômago.

Mas, agora que estava ali devia encarar a situação, agora que já estava ali tinha que falar. Olhou para Sesshoumaru apenas para ter a certeza que ele estava realmente ali ao lado dela, pronto para protegê-la. Olhou novamente para os pais, apertando fortemente a mão de Sesshoumaru. Encheu os pulmões de ar, e parecia que inspirou coragem também, encarou os pais e recomeçou a falar.

- Pai, mãe, eu estou... grávida...

Soltou todo o ar e fechou os olhos, esperando a reação dos pais. A sala estava em completo silêncio. Abriu os olhos e pôde ver seus pais atônitos, pareciam nem respirar. Seu olhar perdeu-se em algum ponto na parede, sabendo que logo seus pais acordariam do topor e teria que suportar enquanto eles descarregavam sua decepção sobre si.

- Você, está brincando, não está? – sua mãe lhe perguntou em um tom assustadoramente baixo.

Encarou a mãe, vendo que estava abalada, sua expressão oscilava entre repreensão e desapontamento, enquanto a olhava, esperando uma resposta.

- Não.

- Não acredito! – a mulher procurou com as mãos trêmulas a mão do marido – você ouviu isso?

O pai de Rin nem se moveu, continuando com o olhar perdido e o rosto sério.

- Meu Deus! – levou as mãos à testa, ainda assimilando o que ouvira.

Rin apenas observava a cena, se fora ela que causara tudo aquilo, agora teria que suportar as circunstâncias. Apesar dos olhos estarem cheios de lágrimas, não se sentia no direito de chorar, não ali na frente daqueles que sempre esperaram responsabilidade e maturidade dela. Precisava ser forte, cada vez mais.

- Como isso aconteceu, Rin Seiko? – foi acordada dos seus devaneios pela voz séria de sua mãe, voltou seu olhar para ela, mas não sabia o que responder – Como aconteceu eu sei, mas, você deixar isso acontecer, eu nunca esperei isso de você. – as palavras eram pronunciadas amargamente – Pensei que você fosse mais responsável, não imaginava que era isso que você desejava para sua vida.

Não havia como responder ao que sua mãe dizia, ela estava certa, e tinha o direito de mostrar a sua indignação, era compreensível o que estava sentindo. Sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto, sem nem ter vontade para enxugá-las, sem que nem mesmo um soluço encapasse pelos seus lábios.

- Você tem idéia do que você vai passar? – levantou-se do sofá, falando alto, Rin encolheu-se onde estava – Ah, é lógico que não sabe, senão jamais isto teria acontecido. Sua vida de princesa vai acabar agora, achava que você tinha ao menos um pouco de juízo, mas me enganei. É bobagem de mãe, sempre acredita que a filha é perfeita demais, você vai entender isso, muito mais cedo do que eu esperava. Ser mãe não é fácil, Rin. Espero que você não esteja achando que vai ser tão divertido quando brincar de boneca. Espero realmente que você não ache que vai ser uma brincadeira. – virou-se de costas – Eu nunca esperava isso de você, jamais achei que isso aconteceria.

Viu a mãe sair da sala e ouviu a porta do quarto bater com força. Sim, sabia tudo o que sua mãe havia dito, porém, não havia nada a falar ali naquela hora. Olhou para o pai, suplicando alguma reação dele.

- Pai... – chamou-o com voz chorosa, este não respondeu-lhe, apenas balançou a cabeça, seguindo a mesma direção de sua mãe.

Soltou a mão de Sesshoumaru, abaixou a cabeça e escondeu o rosto com as mãos.

O choro saía em soluços. As palavras da mãe, o olhar do pai, não sabia qual deles fora pior.

Os braços de Sesshoumaru envolveram-na, trazendo-a para o colo dele, encostada em seu peito. Ele a apertou forte contra si, enterrando seus dedos entre os cabelos dela, fazendo uma carícia que ela adorava.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – sussurrou baixo em seu ouvido.

Ela esperava que sim, não era fácil suportar uma situação como aquela, ainda mais com seus pais contra ela.

Sesshoumaru esperou que ela se acalmasse em seus braços, sabia que não podia fazer nada, mas ficou ali com ela.

- Você quer dar uma volta? – perguntou algum tempo depois.

- Não, eu só quero dormir um pouco... – disse manhosa, encostada no peito do namorado.

- Então dorme, eu vou ficar aqui com você. – ajeitou-a no sofá, deitada com a cabeça em seu colo e afagava seus cabelos.

- Obrigada. – sussurrou, fechando os olhos.

.

Conforme a semana passou o clima pesado na casa dos Seiko foi se dissipando, aos poucos os pais de Rin foram aceitando a novidade e se acostumando com a idéia de que seriam avós. Estavam os três na sala fazendo um enfeite de bambus, Rin estava muito animada, como não era vista há dias. Queria que o seu enfeite fosse escolhido para ficar pendurado nos centros comercias.

Era tradição em Sendai o _Tanabata_, Festival das Estrelas, em que cada família fazia seu mastro de bambu enfeitado com fitas e os mais bonitos eram expostos nos centros comerciais. A festa era inspirada na lenda da princesa Orihime e o amado Kengyu, que ao ficarem juntos esqueceram-se de seus obrigações, por isso foram transformados em estrelas e afastados em pontos distantes da Via Láctea, se encontrando apenas uma vez por ano no mês de julho.

Rin terminou mais uma flor, pregando no bambu e habilidosamente prendendo uma fita. Sorriu satisfeita ao ver o enfeite pronto, talvez aquele tenha sido um dos mais bonitos que eles tinham feito, ela havia se empenhado para que ele fosse realmente o melhor. O pai levantou-o no ar e Rin juntou as mãos, com os olhos brilhando. Acompanhou até a porta, vendo-o pendurar o enfeite na varanda da casa.

O dia passou animado com Rin correndo atrás dos preparativos para os dias de festa. Logo a noite veio e ela se arrumava para ver a queima de fogos, vestiu um yukata lilás, com borboletas em roxo e azul, o obi roxo e colocou os tamancos. Prendeu duas faixas de cabelo atrás da cabeça com uma presilha de borboleta e passou uma maquiagem leve. Ao chegar na sala encontrou Sesshoumaru sentado no sofá, esperando-a.

- Faz tempo que você chegou? – perguntou parando ao lado do sofá.

- Umas duas horas. – olhou no relógio.

- Que mentira, Sesshoumaru! – deu um leve tapa no ombro dele.

- Vamos logo, senhora violenta. – riu, enlaçando a cintura da namorada e levando-a até a porta.

- Chato. – resmungou baixo, ao sair da casa.

- O que você disse, Rin? – Sesshoumaru segurou seu braço pelo cotovelo e encarou-a com os olhos estreitos.

- Eu disse que te amo. – riu, não conseguindo disfarçar, e ficou nas pontas dos pés para dar-lhe um selinho.

Rin afastou-se e continuou rindo, enquanto Sesshoumaru continuava sério. Virou-se de costas e foi em direção ao carro. Mas, sentiu abraçarem sua cintura e apertarem forte o seu corpo. Arrepios percorreram seu corpo todo ao ouvir a voz rouca do namorado próximo à orelha.

- Eu tenho a impressão de que não foi bem isso que a senhorita disse. – mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha para provocá-la.

- Eu... – respirou fundo, tentando não desconcentrar enquanto ele passava a língua pela sua orelha. – Eu te chamei de chato, e é isso que você é. – desvencilhou dele, fazendo bico e pisando duro até o carro.

Esperou ele fechar o portão, abrir a porta para ela, entrou no carro e cruzou os braços, ainda com a cara amarrada. Sesshoumaru sentou no banco ao lado e pousou a mão sobre a perna de Rin, que fingiu nem ligar. Ele deu a partida no carro e saíram rumo ao centro da cidade.

- Rin, vai continuar com essa cara? – perguntou logo ao estacionar o carro, ela não falara nada o trajeto todo.

- Você é um chato Sesshoumaru. – engoliu uma espécie de choro, com a cabeça baixa – Você sabe como me desarmar, como me distrair, como me seduzir... Só você faz isso, é irritante!

Ele soltou um baixo riso, o que fez com que ela o encarasse, nervosa.

- Que bom que apenas este Seshoumaru consiga fazer isso com a Rin _dele_. – disse sinceramente, aproximando os lábios dos dela. – Eu te amo, _minha_ Rin.

- Sesshou! – abraçou-o, afundando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, chorando. Ele a apertou forte, passando as mãos em seus braços em um suave carícia, tentando acalmá-la. – Eu sou tão boba, eu vivo chorando, eu brigo e bato em você, eu pareço uma criança. Como você pode amar alguém tão boba?

- Não diga uma besteira dessas, minha pequena. – ele afastou o corpo e segurou seu rosto, fazendo com que ela o olhasse e limpou suas lágrimas. – Eu amo tudo em você. Tudo o que você é fez com que eu amasse você. E minha Rin não é nem um pouco boba. Ela é a mulher que eu amo, que me dá incontáveis razões para viver e agradecer a Deus por tê-la colocado em minha vida, que carrega o nosso filho e me dá todos os motivos para ser um homem feliz.

- Oh, Sesshou. – mordia os lábios, tentando segurar o choro. – Eu vou chorar de novo. – escondeu o rosto no peito dele.

- Não, não vai. – beijou o topo de sua cabeça – Vamos, antes que comecem a queima de fogos sem nós. – ela nem se moveu – Rin?

- Seu cheiro é tão bom. – sorriu, encarando-o.

- Pare de enrolar e vamos logo, pequena. – deu-lhe um beijo na ponta do nariz e foi abrindo a porta do carro.

Rin deu risada e tirou os cintos. Ia abrir a porta, mas Sesshoumaru abriu-a e estendeu a mão para ela. Não deixou de sorrir com essa atitude, segurou a mão dele e saiu do carro, sendo abraçada pela cintura e recebendo um beijo.

- Você está linda hoje. – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

O festival era sempre muito colorido, tantos enfeites, pessoas trajadas de acordo com a tradição, as crianças sempre correndo e diversas barracas de jogos. Rin puxou Sesshoumaru para um grupo onde várias pessoas prendiam papéis em uma árvore. Ficou alguns momentos olhando para os tankazu, papéis de pedido, e acabou pegando um verde e um azul.

- Pode pegar dois, Rin? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, testando-a.

- Ah, pode, já que eu estou carregando um de brinde. – ela sorriu. Ficou pensando algum tempo e começou a escrever nos papéis.

- O que você está escrevendo aí?

- No azul eu pedi saúde pro nosso filho, e no verde pedi pra tudo dar certo pra nós, para sermos felizes. – ela abraçou o ventre e deu um pequeno sorriso para o namorado.

- Oh, meu anjo. – puxou-a para si em um abraço – Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo.

Rin pegou os papéis e os amarrou na árvore. Ficou por alguns momentos olhando para eles, desejando que se realizassem.

- Vamos andando, pequena. – Sesshoumaru a chamou, um pouco já à frente.

- Estou indo Sesshou, estava desejando que os pássaros, os ajudantes alados levem meus pedidos, meus sonhos e minhas esperanças até às estrelas para que elas se realizem. – alcançou-o, segurando sua mão. – Você não vai escrever o seu?

- Deixe disso, pequena.

- Ah, Sesshou! – fez bico, o que Sesshoumaru achou uma graça. Ele passou os braços por sua cintura, andando agarrado a ela.

- Vem, vamos que vão começar a estourar os fogos.

Sesshoumaru a abraçava pela cintura, enquanto os olhos de Rin brilhavam refletindo as cores que explodiam no céu. Ele pensava o quanto amava aquela menina, ela que era sua mulher, seria a mãe de seu filho e pediu que seu desejo se realizasse. Na árvore um papel branco se movia com o vento, o pedido era:

"_Uma família feliz._

_Sesshoumaru"_

_Continua..._

Meu Deus! A fic completou dois anos!! Eu sei que é tempo, que eu não atualizo faz um ano. Mas, eu tenho meus trabalhos, minha vida, e eu simplesmente não conseguiria postar qualquer coisa aqui para vocês lerem e eu dizer que continuei atualizando. Foram vários dias que eu abri o arquivo e tentava escrever, mas nada saía!! Eu tentei diversas vezes continuar, mas só agora saiu. Quero dizer que não abandonei, vou levar essa história até o fim, nem que eu precise adiantar algumas coisas, cortar partes que eu tinha imaginado no começo.

Enfim, depois de dois anos de dedicação preciso rever os meus planos para esta história, mas não vou abandoná-la e acreditem, sempre que eu achar que está uma história boa, digna de ser lida por vocês, com meu esforço, se eu estiver dado o meu melhor para escrevê-la, acreditem, eu vou postá-la.

Só peço a compreensão, eu fiz o melhor que pude, desculpem a demora.

Mas, tenho uma coisa pra contar, nesses tempos eu passei na faculdade(pública!!), estou fazendo arquitetura e urbanismo, primeiro aninho! Então, como vocês sabem, estudo sempre foi minha prioridade, valeu a pena, sabe?

Obrigada a todos que ainda assim, continuaram me dando força, me mandando seus comentários, e são vocês que me dão a vontade e a coragem que eu preciso para escrever cada palavra, cada capítulo.

Obrigada mesmo, especialmente a:

**Acdy-chan: **Não, eu não deisisti, foi por causa do vestibular, depois veio a faculdade, acabou que me deu um bloqueio e não saia nada, perdão a demora.Ah, você já passou por isso é? Então você deve ter muita coisa para comentar, sugestão, qualquer coisa que você quiser me falar, que possa me ajudar na fic, seria ótimo, claro, se você quiser. Ai, não deve ter sido nada fácil, acho uma situação complicada (e ao mesmo tempo maravilhosa!), por isso quis escrevê-la. Bom, espero que não tenha ficado tão brava comigo e gostado do capítulo.

**Gheisinha Kinomoto: **Pronto, matei um pouquinho da sua curiosidade, mesmo demorando, não foi por crueldade, é como eu disse, não conseguiria escrever qualquer coisa aqui, essa ficeu escrevo por prazer, com dedicação, não seria justo com quem a lê escrever por escrever, não é? Ah, tomara que você não tenha desistido de lê-la. Obrigada.

**Hinata-han: **AHHH minha mais comentadora de todas, carambaaa , eu abria seus comentários, lia, me dava uma vontade louca de escrever, mas aí eu abria e "puf" num ia! Perdão pela demora, pela minha crise de criatividade, de tudo, ai, te fiz esperar tanto, mas espero que você tenha gostado. Obrigada por tudo, por cada palavra, cada apoio, conto com seu comentário, viu? ;

**Heloise: **Ai! Demorou, mas saiu, espero que você tenha gostado e me perdoado pela demora, vou me esforçar mais viu? Obrigada

**carlinha-higurashi: **Ai, eu demorei, eu sei, eu sei, já disse isso tantas vezes, pedi tantas desculpas, expliquei um monte, mas me sinto mal pela demora, espero que ainda assim você continue a acompanhando. Então, eu estava aqui pensando em nomes, mas não achei algum adequado, assim que eu conseguir os nomes irão aparecer. Obrigada.

**carlinha e Cintia: **Nossa, fiquei muito feliz quando recebi o seu comentário! Ah, é muito gratificante para mim ver que pessoas que passaram por isso estejam me apoiando, lendo, comentando, ajudando, contando sua história, fico tão feliz mesmo mesmo! Muito obrigada, sempre que você tiver sugestões, qualquer coisa que quiser contar, vou ficar muito 

agradecida, e obrigada para sua amiga também que leu e pelo comentário de vocês. Espero que tenham gostado.

**Ana: **Não consegui tão logo, mas estou atualizando. Ah, o Sesshou e a Rin tem que se entender, os pais sempre acabam concordando, ou não né? Ainda tem a Iza. Obrigada pelo comentário!

**hika-lly: **Que bom que tenha gostado, tomara que desse capítulo também. Obrigada por ter comentado.

**Maryh-chan: **Ah, eu queria um Sesshoumaru pra mim, acho que um desse todo mundo queria né? Mas acredito que quando duas pessoas se amam as coisas são realmente perfeitas, assim a gente segue procurando uma almagêmea e tudo mais. Obrigada pelo comentário e desculpe a demora.

**Patrícia: **Ah paty! Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário viu, você deu sorte, que acho que foi a que esperou menos, eu demorei tanto, me deu um bloqueio, não saia nada, me senti tão mal, parecia que eu tinha abandonado a fic, tentei diversas vezes escrever e não ia! Mas, como eu disse, vou tentar retomá-la o melhor e o mais rápido possível pra não ficar tanto tempo assim. Ter um filho deve ser maravilhoso, quero ter uns três, e quem sabe não sejam mestiços, mas ainda tenho tempo pra terminar meus estudos e tudo mais. Muito muito obrigada pelo seu comentário.

A todos que deixaram pra mim seus comentários, que esperaram minhas atualizações, peço que continuem acreditando na fic, e agradeço por todo apoio. Gostaria que contatassem comigo, Orkut, msn, e-mail, deixei tudo no perfil para quem se interessar, obrigada.

;


	11. Amar o futuro

**Saber amar**

_por RafaCarol_

**- Capítulo Onze-**

**Amar o futuro**

- Eu não acredito que vou ter que passar por isso de novo. – Rin apertou as mãos de Sesshoumaru por baixo da mesa, enquanto todos se acomodavam.

- Se acalme, pequena, vai ficar tudo bem, agora é a vez dos meus pais. – lhe deu um beijo na face.

- Então, Sesshoumaru, vai nos dizer para que você nos reuniu neste almoço? – perguntou calmamente Inu Taisho, pai de Sesshoumaru.

- Bom, eu chamei vocês aqui hoje porque tenho uma notícia muito importante para dar. – se levantou e sorriu passando confiança para Rin, que se encolheu na cadeira – A nossa família vai ter um novo integrante, a Rin está grávida. – colocou a mão sobre o ombro da namorada, a puxando para si.

Rin implorava para que um buraco abrisse no chão e a engolisse naquele momento. Sua amiga Kagome a encarava do outro lado da mesa lhe dando forças, a segurança de Sesshoumaru a ajudava e Inuyasha a encarava sorridente. Porém, não tinha coragem para encarar os pais de Sesshoumaru. Lembrava-se mentalmente de que um minuto que tivesse pensado antes, não teria que passar por tudo isso agora, um ou dois momentos de distração e de brinde ganhava um filho, milhares de preocupações e ataques de seus pais. Era fácil para Sesshoumaru ficar ali lhe dando apoio, não era ele que tinha que ficar carregando tudo, o bebê, cada palavra proferida a ela, meses com uma barriga crescendo, dores que ainda viriam, o preconceito que passaria, era muito fácil pra ele estar ali segurando seu ombro.

Mas suas reclamações mentais não duraram muito ao ouvir um grito e ver Inu Taisho segurar Izayoi. Teve vontade de desmaiar também, ou de ir lá e balançá-la e dizer "Viu! Não adiantou, eu ganhei essa!", mas só teve forças para respirar fundo. Sesshoumaru foi ajudar o pai, pegou um copo d'água e ajudou sua mãe a bebê-lo parecendo um pouco atordoada.

- Eu vou levá-la ao quarto, querida, vamos. – Inu Taisho a ajudou recompor-se e foi com ela até o quarto.

Inuyasha que só tinha assistido a cena levantou-se e foi parabenizar Rin.

- Parabéns Rin, tenho certeza de que você vai ser uma ótima mãe, carinhosa e meiga do jeito que é. – a abraçou, afagando seus cabelos - Meu sobrinho, ou sobrinha, com certeza vão ser muito amados. Não se preocupe com minha mãe, é mais teatro dela, ela não esperava que um dia a gente crescesse e tivéssemos a nossa família. – afastou-se um pouco, segurando suas mãos – Mas, saiba que o que você precisar pode contar comigo e com a Kah.

- Obrigada, Inuyasha. – abraçou-o novamente, surpresa com o apoio dele.

- Desculpem pela minha mulher. – disse Inu Taisho voltando à sala de jantar – Principalmente você, Rin. A Izayoi ainda não se acostumou que já não é mais a única mulher da vida desses garotos, espero que nos perdoe por isso.

- Imagine, senhor Taisho, eu entendo. – sorriu.

- Linda e educada, meu filho tem muita sorte de ter encontrado uma mulher tão encantadora como você. Uma pena que vejamos esse brilho poucas vezes em minha casa. Mas, primeiro, meus parabéns minha querida, você fez um pai muito feliz, e um futuro vovô que não vai esperar a hora de poder mimar muito seu neto, ou neta. – a abraçou – Você e meu filho, no que precisarem, têm meu apoio, viu? Cuide bem do meu netinho. – sorriu, se afastando. – Mas, vamos começar esse almoço antes que a comida esfrie. E trate de comer bem, certo, Rin.

- Pode deixar, senhor Taisho, vou comer muito bem por nós dois. – sorriu, se acomodando à mesa novamente, como todos os outros.

- Eu devo então, propor um brinde. – levantou sua taça, enquanto Rin pegava seu copo de suco. – À saúde e felicidade de Rin, meu filho, e meu neto.

.

Rin acomodou-se nos braços de Sesshoumaru, deitando sobre ele, enquanto ele lhe fazia carinhos. Fechou os olhos, apenas aproveitando aquele momento, era bom sentir-se segura nos braços do namorado, ele era uma das poucas pessoas que conseguia lhe passar aquela sensação de conforto e proteção.

- Não foi tão ruim assim, foi?

- Você fala isso porque não está no meu lugar. – fechou a cara.

- Eu imagino que não deve ser fácil. – comentou serenamente, passando as mãos pelos seus cabelos.

- Não, você não imagina! – ela se sentou na cama, encarando-o séria – Você supõe que sabe, mas você não faz idéia, Sesshoumaru Taisho, de como está sendo difícil. Não é seu corpo que está mudando, não é sua vida que está mudando completamente! A minha cintura já foi embora! Daqui a pouco meus seios estão crescendo, minha barriga vai crescer como um balão. Eu vou virar uma bolinha, baixinha e gordinha. – Sesshoumaru sorriu com as preocupações que ele achava bobas – Isso, ria de mim, vai! – falou com a voz chorosa.

- Eu apenas estou rindo do que você falou, minha Rin, tenho certeza de que as mudanças em seu corpo não vão te deixar menos atraente do que você é. Não há nada, nem ninguém, que consiga encantar e seduzir este Sesshoumaru, como você, pequena. – disse carinhoso, mantendo o sorriso – Mas, – mudou sua expressão para uma face séria e indecifrável – quanto ao resto, realmente, eu não posso sentir o que você está sentindo, porém, eu estou do seu lado. E eu vou me esforçar para ser o melhor companheiro e o melhor pai do mundo, eu quero corresponder ao que você precisar de mim.

Ela ficou um tempo encarando o namorado, tinha notado que ficara chateado, ela tinha pegado pesado de novo. Não estava sendo fácil, estava com hormônios à flor da pele, e acabava descontando em quem estava perto, assim, normalmente sobrava para ele. Sentou-se perto dele e segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos, encarando-o próximo.

- Desculpa, meu amor, desculpa. – beijou seu rosto – Eu não quis dizer aquilo, eu só estou nervosa, e acabo falando coisas sem pensar. Perdão, não fica chateado comigo.

- Eu não estou, Rin. – respondeu, segurando as mãos dela em seu rosto.

- Mesmo? Eu disse coisas ruins pra você, coisas bobas. Você tem me ajudado tanto, você me dá forças, você me protege, eu me sinto tão segura quando estou com você. Eu não imagino como seria estar sem você aqui nestes momentos. Me desculpe. – afundou-se na curva do pescoço de Sesshoumaru, abraçando-o – Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, pequena. É apenas muita pressão, eu queria poder ajudar mais, eu queria realmente estar com você o tempo inteiro, te apoiar, porque eu não posso estar segurando a sua mão o tempo inteiro, se eu pudesse eu te protegeria de tudo. Mas, você é corajosa, e eu sei mais do que qualquer pessoa o quanto você é forte e você vai passar por isso, nós estamos juntos nesta.

- Às vezes cansa ser tão forte... – abraçou-se à cintura de Sesshoumaru.

- Eu sei, mas nessas horas eu vou ser forte por você também. – disse, levantando seu rosto pelo queixo.

- Promete? – sorriu.

- Prometo. – e a beijou, queria mostrar que estaria ao seu lado e que seria mais forte.

- Então eu sei que vai ser assim. – se aconchegou em seu colo.

- Rin, você se arrepende? – perguntou com o olhar longe.

- Me arrependo?

- É, foi um erro meu e é você quem tem que agüentar tudo isso... – ela o calou com um beijo.

- Eu nunca vou me arrepender e há muitas razões para isso: primeiro porque eu te amo, segundo porque eu amo nosso bebê, terceiro porque precisa de duas pessoas para isso acontecer e eu quis tanto quanto você, foi um erro nosso, mas agora que eu carrego um filho seu, uma parte de você em mim, não há nada que me faça mais feliz.

- E nos casar?

- Eu já disse Sesshou, não vou me casar com você.

Seus olhos arregalaram um pouco e ele ficou sem reação encarando-a. Rin percebeu que tinha se expressado mal e tentou consertar, mas as palavras dele a atingiram antes.

- É isso então, Rin? Não há ninguém no mundo que te ame e que se importe com você mais do que eu, não há ninguém que queira te fazer mais feliz e mais amada do que eu, não há ninguém que vai te proteger como eu. Eu não entendo porque, se você me ama, nós não podemos ficar realmente juntos, formar a nossa família de verdade, no papel. Por que, Rin? Há dias que eu tento encontrar uma resposta e não entendo porque a mulher que eu amo, com quem eu quero formar uma família não divide o mesmo sonho que o meu. Por quê?

- Porque eu não estou pronta, Sesshoumaru. Eu só não estou pronta. – se levantou cruzando os braços de costas para ele.

- Para quê? Para mim? Para viver comigo o resto da sua vida? Você não tem certeza disso? É isso? Você não está certa se é comigo que quer passar o resto da sua vida? – se levantou nervoso ficando atrás dela.

- Não, lógico que não! – virou para ele não acreditando que ele pudesse perguntar algo assim.

- Eu sei que você tem muito o que escolher na sua vida, e você ainda vai conhecer muitas pessoas. E é escolha sua se quer ou não ficar comigo.

- Mas eu quero! Eu só acho que é um passo muito grande para nós, eu o amo, mas eu preciso de tempo. Eu não posso me casar agora, Sesshou. – encostou a testa no peito dele.

- Nem, ir morar comigo? – tentou uma última cartada.

Rin sorriu, ele realmente não desistia. Morar juntos era algo menos definitivo do que se casarem, se eles dividissem o mesmo teto um tempo depois do bebê quem sabe ela se sentiria segura para casar?

- Podemos pensar neste caso. – o encarou, vendo que seus olhos brilharam.

- Mesmo?

- Sim.

- Em Tókio?

- Com certeza.

- Eu, você e o bebê?

- Sim, depois que ele nascer.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu mal sei me virar sozinha, Sesshou, e caso você não saiba eu nunca tive um filho, e também acho que você não. E você não pode esquecer que eu tenho um colegial para terminar. Então até lá vamos ter tempo para pelo menos uma vez planejarmos o nosso futuro. Concorda com meus termos?

- Tudo bem, você venceu. Onde eu assino?

- Engraçadinho.

Ambos riram, o futuro era incerto, mas desta vez eles teriam uma chance de planejar um futuro. Ter um filho mudaria completamente suas vidas, mas desde que estivessem juntos sabiam que poderiam lidar com qualquer coisa. Se o desejo em seus corações ainda fosse o mesmo e o amor crescesse, sabiam que na hora certa eles seriam uma família feliz.

_(Continua...)_

_._

_Oii gentee! Ai, num sei se vocês vão ficar felizes ou vão querer me matar pela demora. Mas, enfim, esperam que tenham gostado, hoje abri o arquivo e não parei de escrever, não adianta eu só escrevo quando me vem a inspiração mesmo._

_Sim, ausente de novo a quase um ano, eu sei que fica difícil de ler assim, mas, com o ritmo da faculdade é muito difícil. Enfim, não preciso ficar enchendo vocês de desculpa, eu escrevo porque gosto e tenho que gostar do que escrevo. Então com o tempo vão aparecer capítulos._

_Esperam que tenham ficado felizes._

_Obrigada a quem, apesar de tudo, ainda me acompanha, especialmente à:_

_**Luh: **__Ai, obrigada, achei o pedido dele realmente especial, é o tipo de homem que me faria feliz, acho que a qualquer uma não é? Também amo esse casal e espero estar dando o gosto de lerem a história desse dois fofos._

_**Acdy-chan: **__Imagino que seja mesmo, agüentar a Izayoi não é nada fácil, mas agora a história está tomando outros rumos, com os pais sabendo já é um apoio a mais. E com certeza a Rin vai ser muito paparicada, afinal de contas ela é muito querida. Desculpe realmente a demora._

_**Hinata-chan: **__Ai, minha companheira de sempre, espero que não tenha desistido de mim. Obrigada por me acompanhar sempre. Tá bem complicada a faculdade, o segundo ano tem a pior grade, é muita pressão também, andava muito sem rumo na vida, mas agora pretendo ir escrevendo sempre, e parar de decepcionar vocês com esperas tão longas. Obrigada sempre._

_**Queenrj: **__Minha linda que me acompanha sempre, muito obrigada pelo carinho e pela força, sinto abusar da sua paciência em esperar, espero que não tenha desistido de mim. Obrigada mesmo pelos seus coments que me ajudam sempre._

_**Paty saori: **__Oi paty, fiquei muito feliz em saber que a fic ganhou novos leitores, ainda mais alguém tão simpática e fofa como você, só espero que com a demora não desista de ler a fic. Ainda está no Japão? Como está a vida? Aiii sinto muito por responder a você tão tarde, eu estou realmente envergonhada com as minhas demoras, mas se ainda der tempo quero sim ser sua amiga. Encontre meu Orkut ou meu e-mail no meu profile, ficarei muito feliz de ter contato com você._


End file.
